Livre 1,5 : Le Retour de la Meute
by Arthur-Prince-des-Dragons
Summary: [INTERLUDE ESTIVAL] De retour dans la Meute pour l'été, Harry rencontrera les nouveaux membres de sa famille : Harold, Lestat, Carmilla et Cecil. Il découvrira son nouveau rôle en tant qu'ancien : superviser les entraînements aux côtés de Max et Michael [HUMOUR] crack!fic [COMPLET]
1. Harold

**Chapitre 1 :**

**Harold**

Harold se réveilla au BIM !

Il ouvrit un oeil au BANG !

Et le deuxième au BOUM !

Au quatrième top, il était Minuit sur l'horloge de sa nouvelle vie.

"Mais t'es complètement DINGUE ou quoi ?!" vociféra la fille aux cheveux bleu. "On ne peut pas faire péter les murs de cette maison ! T'as fait un trou à travers les dimensions, bordel !!!"

"Oh, tu sais, moi je suis capable d'exploser le 4ème mur." répondit Harry Potter, le Survivant, avec un air fier.

POUF !

Harold compris d'où venait le bruit qui faisait trembler les murs : deux gamins, une épée et quelques shuriken. Par contre, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il fichait sur le canapé… S'était-il évanoui après l'entraînement de la veille ?! Il se rappela d'une batte de cricket heurtant son crâne et... et... ah, ok.

PAF !

L'épée failli heurter la gamine tarrée, une esquive parfaite de cette dernière et l'arme termina sa course… à deux millimètres du nez de Red qui commença à grogner.

"Oooh non !"

"Trop cool !"

"Je vais mourir !"

"Ça c'est sûr !"

"J'ai été très heureux de te connaitre !"

"Je vais garder la moitié de ta chambre que tu as encastré dans la mienne en pétant le mur interdimentionnel !"

"IL A FAIT QUOI ?!" hurla Red.

"Tu vas mourir."

"Sociopate !"

"Merci du compliment."

"Max !"

"Harry !"

"MAX !!!"

"HARR..."

CLANG !

Une poêle débarqua de nulle part et assomma d'abord Harry d'un coup sec derrière la nuque avant de s'attaquer à Max qui lutta vainement mais ne parvint pas à s'en défaire, elle tomba au sol, vaincue par l'ustencil de cuisine.

"Merci Michael." répondit Red. "Ces deux-là commencent à me taper sur les nerfs... et vous êtes rentré de Poudlard hier, seulement."

"Les vacances vont êtes longues." déclara nonchalamment l'intello-nerd en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

Il s'appuya négligemment sur la grande sculpture de loup qui accueillait les résidents dans leur nouvelle maison. Harold pouvait admettre que les locaux étaient... agréables. Par contre, il ne supportait pas ses habitants : ni Wolfgang Amadeus qui l'avait arraché à la rue contre sa volonté, ni Red et son faux-air maternel et surtout pas les nouveaux venu, Harry et ses airs supérieurs de sang-pur, Max et ses prises de judo trop élaborées, Michael et sa fascination incompréhensible pour la technologie moldue. À la limite, il pouvait tolérer les trois autres qui avaient débarqué à peu près en même temps que lui… mais c'est tout.

"Euh... je... il faut que... ahem" hésitait Michael.

Harry venait de se redresser, un immense jet de feu grandissait dans le creux de sa main et le regard de Max était noir (enfin bleu) : TU. VAS. SOUFFRIR.

"T'ES MOOORT !!!"

"J'ai un niveau de Spyro à finir." dit-il en prenant ses jambes à son cou.

"Espèce de scout à pétard de mes couill…" mais Harry croisa les yeux couleur ambre de Red et préféra changer la fin de sa phrase avant de se retrouver privé de dessert : "de mes couillières. Tout à fait, j'ai un accent." (les fraises étaient l'élément manquant pour lui permettre que sa potion fasse BOUM, alors c'était important qu'il puisse avoir de la tarte…)

À cet instant, Harold était sûr de plusieurs choses :

1) Harry est taré

2) Max est tarée

3) Michael est… taré, aussi

4) Red et Wolgang ne sont pas tellement mieux

5) Ils sont tous fous dans cette famille !!!

Casse-toi de cet enfer, Harold...

**-Fin du 1er chapitre-**

**…à suivre...**


	2. Lestat et Carmilla

**Chapitre 2 :**

**Lestat et Carmilla**

"En garde !"

Après un petit déjeuner mouvementé (… enfin, disons plutôt normal pour la Meute), Harry, Max et Michael étaient allé dans le "Nouveau Grenier" qui était en fait un véritable dojo construit dans le jardin entre les tomates et les pommes de terre. Leur ancienne maison leur manquait par principe mais la nouvelle était beaucoup plus spacieuse et construite sur-mesure pour leurs besoins.

Après avoir défoncé Harold comme cadeau de bienvenue au sein de leur Meute, ils avaient décidé d'entraîner les deux p'tits sorciers bizarres constamment enfermé dans une épaisse combinaison noire et qui n'en sortaient qu'à la nuit tombée.

"Hé ! Les gamins, on a dit en garde !!!"

"Ça serait peut-être plus simple si tu les appelais par leur nom, Michael."

"Ah oui." réfléchit-il. "Les intrus, mettez-vous en position de combat."

"Lestat et Carmilla." les nomma Max, plus convenablement. "On commence le combat, essayez de nous attaquer..."

"… au moins ne pas vous faire trop défoncer." précisa Harry, avec un sourire nostalgique en se remémorant les mois de supplices quand il avait été à leur place.

Soudainement, leurs yeux rouges s'éclairèrent et ils affichèraient un sourire de prédateur.

Le plus grand, Lestat, se jeta sur Max en un éclair et il la plaqua violemment au sol, les murs tremblèrent sous l'impact. Il retira le casque de sa combinaison et abaissa le foulard qui cachait sa bouche... À cet instant, Max su qu'elle allait mourir.

La plus petite, Carmilla, cibla Michael et réussit à l'envoyer jusqu'au fond de la salle avec un seul coup de poing, elle n'avait que trois ans.

"C'est quoi ça ???" paniqua Harry.

"Des vampires, Harry. Ce sont des vampires." précisa Red qui venait de rejoindre leur séance d'entraînement, elle craignait que ça tourne mal avec la fratrie Sanguini… elle avait eu raison. "Lestat !!! Lâche Max, elle fait parti de la famille."

"Mais ils m'ont demandé d'attaquer..." gémit le jeune Lestat.

"Répète ce que je t'ai appris sur la famille."

"On ne dévore pas sa famille..." récita Carmilla, fière d'avoir bien appris sa leçon.

"C'EST PAS NOTRE FAMILLE, CARMILLA !!!" hurla Lestat, furieux. "Ils l'ont tué, notre famille !"

Michael se redressait difficilement, il avait heurté le mur tellement fort qu'il se demandait si la p'tite fille ne lui avait pas brisé un ou deux os dans sa manoeuvre de combat.

"Pourquoi tu nous as rien dit ?!" accusa-t-il. "Voilà notre nouvelle maison, ah tiens au fait, deux des gamins que vous voyez là sont des vampires. Faudra pas les provoquer en combat sinon vous êtes morts. Bienvenue au Chenil, bye."

"Disons que vous êtes au courant, maintenant." répondit-elle simplement.

"Vas te faire foutre, Red !!!" insulta-t-il avant de partir en boitant, furieux.

La porte claqua quand il la referma, suffisamment pour faire trembler les murs... encore. À croire qu'ils étaient taillé dans du papier.

"Il n'a jamais aimé les changements…" remarqua Harry.

"Je sais."

"Papillon ???" demanda Max, sa tête tournait après le choc.

Harry fouilla dans le sac qu'elle portait en bandoulière, sortit son nécessaire à potion et songea qu'il devrait peut-être commencer à suivre quelques cours de potions pour apprendre les bases (en l'occurrence, un niveau avancé, il était toujours en avance). Ça pourrait lui être profitable au lieu de tout exploser surtout s'il voulait être capable de ne pas la tuer en essayant de la soigner. Il se doutait que ça risquait de se reproduire et de plus en plus vu la facilité avec laquelle ils plongeaient dans le danger, mortel de préférence.

"C'est la violette, petit flacon." informa Red.

Harry déboucha le bouchon, fit couler quelques gouttes sous la langue de Max et elle se redressa soudainement en criant :

"Les patates qui volent !!! Il faut sauver les patates qui volent !!!"

"Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller mieux... J'espère que je n'ai pas totalement défoncé son crâne." remarqua Lestat. "Les mortels sont si faibles."

"Je pète la forme !!!" assura Max. "Allons cueillir des patates dans le ciel."

"C'est son état normal, en fait." confirma Harry.

"Ah ok, c'est vrai que vous êtes tous tarés, ici."

"Moi je les trouve plutôt rigolos…" dit Carmilla…

… avant de changer d'avis quand son frère la fusilla du regard : ne pas fraterniser avec l'ennemi. Gloups, quelle douce ambiance.

"On arrête l'entraînement ici." exigea Red. "C'est trop dangereux pour le moment."

"Sans blague..."

"… mais... qui va se charger des patates qui volent ???"

**-Fin du 2ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	3. Cecil

**Chapitre 3 :**

**Cecil**

"50 gallions par-là…"

"50 gallions par-ici..."

"Et… euh... Attendez, ce sac est plus lourd que les autres." s'écria Max.

"Impossible, j'ai fais les calculs moi-même." assura Michael puis en souleva un qui semblait bien plus léger. "À moins que… HARRY !!! Espèce de voleur, rends-moi mes gallions !!!"

Le concerné avait disparu derrière les sacs rempli de pièces d'or (leur butin de l'année) et releva la tête avec l'air le plus innocent que vous ayez jamais vu.

"Quoiii ??? Tu m'accuse d'avoir volé de l'or ? Moiii, innocente petite créature ?!"

"Tu m'explique COMMENT l'un de mes sacs se retrouve presque vide et POURQUOI l'un des tiens est deux fois plus lourd que les autres ?!"

"Tu t'es trompé, c'est tout."

"Je ne me trompe jamais ! JA-MAIS !!!"

"De toutes les manières, tu ne peux rien prouver."

"En l'occurrence, si." répondit Michael.

En un coup de baguette, il fit briller chacun de ses gallions avec le sortilège d'antivol le plus fiable du monde, uniquement connu des gobelins et d'une petite poignée de sorciers. Malheureusement pour Harry, il travaillait régulièrement avec eux et faisait parti de ces rares élus. La supercherie n'avait duré qu'une poignée de minutes et uniquement parce qu'ils avaient été trop occupé à se dépétrer sous une bonne dizaine de sacs. Bien tenté…

"La prochaine fois, je te conseille de voler l'argent de Max."

"Hééé !!!"

Cette dernière lui envoya son couteau commando au visage mais Michael détourna sa trajectoire en un claquement de doigt et il finit sa route sur le mur de la cuisine, à côté de trois autres couteaux de lancer qui n'avaient jamais été décrochés du mur. Il y en avait un pour chaque matin depuis leur retour de Poudlard.

"QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE TOUT CE BORDEL ???" hurla Red qui failli trébucher sur les sacs en voulant rentrer dans sa cuisine.

"Ton argent." répondirent les trois sorciers en affichant une tête d'ange.

"D'où vous sortez tout ÇAAA ?! Y'a... y'a… au moins 1000 gallions."

"Il y a très exactement 1200 gallions, c'est-à-dire l'argent de trois louveteaux de la Meute pour un été de boulot. Autrement dit..."

"FARNIENTE !!!" hurlèrent-ils d'une même voix, très heureux de pouvoir se permettre de ne rien glander de leur été ou plus précisément s'amuser à faire Boum! et Splash! et Splash! et Boum!

Michael allait probablement passer ses journées à dormir dans son hamac et ses nuits à jouer aux vidéos, il ne serait pas dur à gérer, le plus embêtant serait Max qui allait profiter de son temps libre pour endurcir les p'tits nouveaux quitte à risquer sa propre vie contre Lestat et Carmilla ou risquer la vie des autres contre Harold et Cecil. Mais le pire, ça serait Harry qui allait...

BOUM !!!

Voilà, exactement, il était incapable d'utiliser un grille-pain sans risquer d'exploser le mur ou foutre le feu aux rideaux. Les faire travailler n'était pas qu'un moyen de leur assurer un bon niveau de vie et une bourse agréable sur leur compte en banque pour l'avenir mais aussi éviter ce genre... d'incident.

"Oups, pardon." dit-il. "J'ai un peu trop forcé sur les réglages..."

"Nooon, tu crois ? Si peu..."

"C… Comment vous avez fait pour trouver tout cet argent ?! Vous avez passé vos journées à arnaquer toute l'école, ou quoi ?"

Ils échangèrent un regard malicieux et elle se dépêcha d'ajouter :

"Non, non. Taisez-vous, je préfère ne pas savoir, en fait. Rangez-moi tout ça avant que..."

À ce moment-là, la canne blanche de Cecil heurta violemment l'amoncellement indécent de sacs rempli d'or et il trébucha avant de tomber la tête en avant dans la montagne d'or.

"… ça." termina Red.

"Quelle belle mort..." commenta Harry.

"S'il arrêtait de regarder bêtement le plafond, ça ne serait pas arrivé." constata Max.

"Taisez-vous, c'est pas marrant." grogna Michael qui se pencha pour aider Cecil à se relever. "Ça va ? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?!"

Quoi ?! Depuis quand Michael est le plus social d'eux trois ? Mais Cecil ne lui répondit pas, comme à son habitude. Recroquevillé dans le tas d'or, son souffle était coupé par le choc et sa main cherchait la canne dans le vide, en vain.

"Il est sourd en plus d'être aveugle ?" demanda Michael en récupérant la canne pour la rendre à son propriétaire.

"Aveugle, sourd et muet." confirma Red.

"QUOIII ???" hurlèrent Harry et Max. "Nan mais sérieusement, t'aurais pas pu nous faire un briefing ?! Attention, y'a deux vampires qui risquent de vous défoncer et un polyhandicapé que vous risquez de défoncer sans même vous en rendre compte. Bienvenue au Chenil."

"On a tous notre histoire personnelle, c'est à chacun d'entre nous de décider à qui en parler et quand en parler. J'ai pensé... j'ai pensé qu'ils auraient le temps d'apprendre à vous connaître avant de devoir vous confier leurs secrets."

Elle s'arrêta un instant, fixa Cecil et ce dernier releva la tête et la tourna vers elle comme s'il sentait soudainement sa présence. Il lui adressa un sourire éclatant avant de se redresser timidement et il se dirigea lentement jusqu'à la table pour y prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il versa la moitié des céréales à côté de son bol et c'était déjà bien vu les circonstances.

"Quand il n'est pas trop occupé par son métier d'auror, Wolfgang bosse sur son temps-libre dans l'association des orphelinats du pays pour nous aider d'une certaine façon. Il a rencontré Cecil dans l'un d'eux. C'était pas le meilleur environnement pour lui, personne n'a essayé de lui apprendre à communiquer et on ne sait que c'est un sorcier uniquement parce qu'il a eu une lettre pour Poudlard. Wolfgang l'a retrouvé dans ses archives, Dumbledore n'a pas voulut accueillir un élève handicapé donc la lettre a été annulé."

"J'ai toujours dit que ce mec était un connard."

"C'est vrai que j'ai jamais vu le moindre élève handicapé..."

"Pourtant on pourrait facilement adapter les lieux en quelques coups de baguette magique."

"Wolfgang s'est rendu compte que Cecil est un legilimens naturel, c'est pour ça qu'il a pensé qu'on pourrait l'accueillir dans notre Meute."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on en fasse ?"

"Pour le moment, j'essaie de lui apprendre à utiliser sa canne pour s'orienter et la legilimencie pour communiquer. C'est déjà mieux que tout ce qu'on a pu faire pour lui jusqu'ici… J'ai pensé que vous pourriez l'aider, vous trois."

"HEIN ?!"

"Ça tombe plutôt bien, tout cet argent, sans mauvais jeu de mot. Vous allez pouvoir m'aider avec les récoltes agricoles et réfléchir au meilleur moyen d'insérer nos quatre nouveaux pensionnaires."

"… comme d'habitude." soupirèrent Max et Michael.

**-Fin du 3ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	4. LIMONAAADE

**Chapitre 4 :**

**LIMONAAADE**

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?!" s'indigna Harry.

"Nos observations et tes scores, plutôt médiocres même pour un début." répondit Michael avant de s'agenouiller. "Grand Harry Potter-Black ô tout Puissant, amen."

Prénom : Harry

Nom : meuh-meuh

_Sérieusement, Max !!!_

Nom : Potter

Entraînement physique supervisé par Max

Entraînement mental supervisé par Michael

1ère semaine : 0/5

_Harry a du mal à s'adapter, il ne comprend pas l'intérêt de l'entraînement. Apparemment, ses résultats sont liés à sa motivation. Michael va essayer de lui parler, on ne sait pas s'il finira la semaine.._.

2ème semaine : 3/5

_Pour une raison qui nous échappe, Harry semble vouloir faire parti de notre Meute et se montre de plus en plus attentif, ses résultats s'améliorent et il mène ses propres recherches. Les entraînements physiques de Max commencent à porter leurs fruits, mais il semble avoir des difficultés avec les exercices de Michael. Nous pensons avoir trouvé un point fort à exacerber : sa magie._

3ème semaine : 5/5

_On a BEAUCOUP TROP exacerbé ce point fort, sa magie est flippante !!! Seigneur aidez-nous à survivre jusqu'au retour de Red..._

4ème semaine : _Au secours…_

"Attendez une seconde… Est-ce que vous voulez me faire croire que tout était prémédité ?!"

"Évidemment."

"On ne fait jamais rien au hasard." répondit Michael en aspirant bruyamment le fond de sa boisson au ketchup.

"Moi qui pensais que vous me frappiez juste au hasard pour assouvir des fantasmes malsains."

"Nous ?! C'est pas notre genre, voyons."

Prénom : Harold

Nom : Beurk

-

Prénom : Lestat

Nom : Sanguini

-

_/!\ Entraînement suspendu pour cause de pétage de gueule mortel /!\_

Prénom : Carmilla

Nom : Sanguini

-

_/!\ Entraînement suspendu pour… pareil /!\_

Prénom : Cecil

Nom : Monade

-

"Les enfoirés." siffla Michael en écrivant le dernier nom sur la fiche de suivi. "Ils l'ont appelé Cecil Monade…"

"LIMONAAADE !!!" s'écria Max.

"Mais non, pas ça : Cecil, littéralement l'aveugle." expliqua Michael. "Et d'après la philosophie de Leibniz, le Monade est la substance inétendue, imperméable à toute action du dehors mais subissant des changements internes obéissant aux principes d'appétition et de perception et qui constitue l'élément dernier, le plus simple, des êtres et des choses."

"Gnééé ???"

"En gros, l'indicible muet." résuma-t-il brièvement dans une grimace, il ne supportait pas les grossièretés pour résumer un concept complexe en quelques mots simples. "Ils l'ont appelé l'aveugle sourd et muet."

"Heureusement qu'il n'est pas boiteux, il aurait pu s'appeler Claude." remarqua Harry.

"Et alors ?!"

"Bah Cecil, c'est un joli prénom."

"T'as un problème contre les Claude ?!" s'énerva Max.

"Oh nooon… Pitié. Tu... Tu... Je ne savais pas, toutes mes condoléances. Tu t'appelles Claude, en vrai ?!"

"Nan mais ça va pas ??? J'ai un très joli prénom !!!"

"Pourquoi tu l'as changé, alors ?!"

"Elle voulait être un garçon." répondit Michael.

"Chuuut !!! Je vais te faire bouffer tes noix !!!"

Comme Max était trop occupée à lancer ses couteaux de combat un peu partout dans le Dojo à la poursuite de Michael pour le castrer, Harry se chargea d'assigner les différentes fonctions qu'ils allaient endosser ces prochaines semaines pour intégrer les quatre nouveaux louveteaux à leur Meute :

_Entraînement physique supervisé par Max_

_Entraînement mental supervisé par Michael_

_Entraînement magique supervisé par Harry_

**-Fin du 4ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	5. Aïeuuuh

**Chapitre 5 :**

**Aïeuuuh**

"Aïeuuuh…" gémit Harold, misérablement pendu à une poutre du plafond. "LAISSEZ-MOI DESCENDRE, ESPÈCES DE GROS TARÉÉÉS !!!"

"Ajoute des racines de gingembre." dit Max.

"Mais pourquoi ?!" gémit Harry. "Si je rajoute de la bave de triton-du-lac, ça fait boum."

"Résiste, tu peux lutter contre cet instinct irrépressible et juste faire une potion en suivant la recette."

"HÉÉÉ ??? VOUS M'ÉCOUTEZ ???"

"M… mais... Boum ?"

"HARRY NOOON !!!" hurla Max.

Michael ne cria pas, il préféra se protéger derrière un bouclier pour ne pas tâcher son sweat-shirt. D'après ses calculs, il pouvait tenir encore plusieurs semaines sans lessive (il avait un siii petit lave-linge et une siii grande flemme...)

BOUM ! Le chaudron était fichu et la potion devrait être entièrement refaite. Depuis le début. Ils y étaient depuis deux heures… Max détestait sa vie.

"T'as raison, quand on se concentre suffisamment sur sa potion quitte à y passer plusieurs heures acharnées, les explosions sont beaucoup plus jolies. J'ai jamais vu d'aussi belles couleurs…"

"Ce n'était pas vraiment…"

"Merci beaucoup pour cette sagesse."

"Je te hais."

"DÉTACHEZ-MOIII !!!"

Visiblement, ses trois tortionnaires l'avaient oublié. Son visage était déjà écarlate et il ne lui restait plus qu'une poignée de seconde, peut-être une minute avant de perdre connaissance.

"De toutes les manières, ça sert à rien de m'entraîner, je ne PEUX pas faire parti des vôtres, ok ?! Même si je le voulais, je ne… DÉTACHEZ-MOIII !!!"

"Tu crois vraiment qu'on va avaler ça ?! Gnagna, je peux pas m'entraîner parce que je suis un cracmol, gnagna, la vie est trop injuste, sniiif."

"V… vous êtes au courant ?!"

"On a failli mourir sous les crocs des vampires, on a failli tuer Cecil en laissant traîner nos affaires dans le couloir... Red a fini par nous tenir au courant, ça valait mieux pour ta survie."

"Détachez-moi."

Shlack, Harry détacha ses liens en un claquement de doigt et... oh, mince, il n'avait pas pensé à ÇAAA : boum, il heurta violemment le sol en tombant. Ok, peut-être que ça avait été un peu stupide de leur demander de le relâcher.

"Pourquoi vous faites ça ???" dit-il en reniflant, il avait vachement mal.

"Tu n'as nulle part où aller alors… profite de cet entraînement pour apprendre nos règles. La vie est vachement mieux quand on l'accepte."

"Mais ça ne sert à rien, je ne suis rien, je ne vaut rien... Abandonnez-moi ou adoptez-moi, choisissez mais ne continuez pas à me frapper sous prétexte que la vie est dure et que je dois m'entraîner parce que c'est FAUX !!! Même si je... je… je pourrais jamais. Alors arrêtez. Pitié."

Malgré son corps qui le faisait souffrir, il réussit à se relever et boitilla pitoyablement jusqu'à la porte du dojo qu'il claqua. Cette fois-ci, les murs ne tremblèrent pas, Harry les avait renforcé pour éviter que le plafond ne leur tombe sur la tête... encore.

"Alors, vous en pensez quoi ?"

"Il est plutôt résistant mentalement parlant mais il souffre vraiment de son statu de cracmol. Remarque, ça se comprend : il vient de l'une des plus vielles famille de sang-pur, j'ose à peine imaginer le déshonneur…"

"Attends... Tu veux dire qu'il y a VRAIMENT une famille qui s'appelle Beurk ?! Sérieusement : Beurk ???"

"J'ai peut-être une idée mais il nous faudra l'accord de Red." dit Harry.

"À quoi tu penses ?"

"Dans un premier temps, on pourrait lui apprendre l'art des potions."

"T'es malade ou quoi ?!" s'egosilla Max qui n'avait pas fini de ramasser ses débrits.

"Non. Non. Pas touche au chaudron : t'es un danger public."

"M… maieuh. Je vous promets de faire des eff..."

"Tu dis ça à CHAQUE fois !!!"

"Et je fais beaucoup d'effort. À chaque fois."

"Mouais…" marmona Max, pas convaincue.

"Ça pourrait lui redonner confiance, en lui comme en nous." expliqua Harry. "L'entraînement serait plus efficace. Et... et... euh... s'il te plaaaît ?!"

"C'est Max qui s'en charge, il est hors de question que tu lui apprenne à exploser les chaudrons." répliqua Michael. "Deux bombes à retardement c'est suffisant dans cette maison."

"Maieuh… C'est bien quand ça fait boum." commenta Harry.

"DEUX ?! COMMENT ÇA, DEUX ???"

Michael répliqua simplement :

"J'ai été réveillé par un rhinocéros rose fushia."

"Tu n'as aucune preuve que c'est Philip… euh... je veux dire : tu n'as aucune preuve que c'est à moi. Et il ne s'appelle pas DU TOUT Philip, comment pourrais-je savoir son nom ? Je n'ai jamais vu ce castor."

"Qui se charge d'introduire cette idée durant l'un des entraînements d'Harry ?!" questionna Michael en prenant des notes sur leur carnet d'observation. "La potion de babillage équivaut à un bouclier plutôt efficace contre un sorcier ne pouvant pas utiliser les informulés. On peut commencer par là…"

"On sait tous utiliser les informulés."

"Ça, il ne le sait pas." répondit Michael. "On lui propose un duel de magie, il va échouer lamentablement. Pendant le combat, Harry apprend cette potion… faudra pas faire Boum, cette fois-ci."

"Nooon ! Ma vie est fini, comment pourrais-je un jour songer au bonheur quand tant de..."

"Si tu réussi, t'auras un cookie."

"Nooon, âme damnée…"

"Bon, ok, t'auras vingt cookies."

"Vie cruelle, sombre destin…"

"Cent cookies ?"

"Marché conclut."

**-Fin du 5ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	6. Attrapez-les Tous!

**Chapitre 6 :**

**Attrapez-les Tous!**

"Alors… vous avez pu capturer votre animal ?" demanda Michael à la fin d'une longue journée d'exploration.

Harry et Max hochèrent la tête, le regard fier, leur Pierre Invocatrice brillait autour de leur cou.

"Je commence puisque je suis le Chef du Projet Attrapez-les Tous!, admirez mon..." sa pierre s'illumina avant de libérer une énergie blanche d'où s'échappa un magnifique cheval. "PONYTAAA !!!"

"Tu es un peu trop obsédé par les pokémons pour ton propre bien."

"Nico et Pernelle nous ont demandé d'apprivoiser un animal pendant nos vacances afin d'apprendre à le synthétiser avec l'alchimie pour l'enfermer dans une Pierre." réexpliqua Michael avec les yeux brillants en caressant son Ponyta. "À quel moment on n'est pas devenu des dresseurs de Pokémons ???"

"C'est des animaux. Pas des Pokémons, juste des animaux." répéta Max.

"Rabat-joie." dirent Michael et Harry.

"Vas-y, montre ton animal."

Max ferma les yeux pour invoquer son animal mais il refusa de sortir. Elle secoua sa Pierre dans tous les sens : rien.

"Voilà ce qu'il se passe quand on renie les pokémons."

"Ça n'a rien à voir, c'est juste que je l'ai attrapé sous ma forme de renard. On n'a jamais communiqué autrement, il ne me reconnaît pas. C'est tout."

À ces mots, elle se transforma en un magnifique renard : son poil était très clair, presque blond et sa queue touffue suivait les boucles de sa véritable chevelure. La bague de la Noble Famille des Black était resté accrochée à sa patte avant et sa Pierre d'invocation pendait sur sa chaîne en argent autour de son cou.

"Tu... Tu... Tu..." béguaya Harry. "Tu... TU AS RÉUSSI TA TRANSFORMATION ANIMAGUS ET TU M'EN AS PAS PARLÉÉÉ ???"

Le renard releva son museau d'un air provoquateur, sa queue fouetta l'air et la Pierre d'invocation s'illumina pour relâcher… un lapin. L'animal tomba mollement sur le sol pendant que Max se transformait.

"Tadaaa…"

"Tu m'as rien dit. Tu m'as rien dit." répétait tristement Harry comme si c'était la fin du monde.

"Euh… Max…"

"Il est bon… euh... beau. Je voulais dire beau, c'est un joli lapin."

"Il est mort, ton lapin."

"Quoi ?!" s'écria Max en s'agenouillant pour renifler l'animal. "Oh. Peut-être que je l'ai mangé, en fait."

"Repose en paix, Sapereau."

Harry avait plongé au sol pour mourir dans son coin, la douleur était trop intense. Déjà, Max ne l'avait pas tenu informé de ses avancements dans la transformation mais surtout... sa panthère n'avait qu'une griffe, il n'avait pas réussi à aller plus loin. Quelle humiliation !

"Monsieur Tragédie Grecque, tu arrêtes ta comédie ?!"

"Je me meurs !" gémit-il.

"Meurs un autre jour." demanda Michael. "J'aimerai beaucoup chevaucher Ponyta alors…"

"OOOH !!!" hurla joyeusement Harry en se relevant, d'un coup. "Tu m'avais pas dit qu'on allait les chevaucher !!!"

"Pitié, dis-moi que c'est pas un dragon…"

"C'est pas un dragon." répondit Harry. "Dommage."

Michael remercia les nuages pour ce fait, la Pierre d'Harry s'illumina pour faire jaillir... un tigre !!!

"Il est zoooli mon piti Tigrounet à moiii…"

"AAAH MAIS T'ES UN GRAND MAAALAAADE !!!"

Le tigre poussa un rugissement déchirant avant de frotter ses griffes dans la poussière, il hésitait entre jouer à poursuivre les humains jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive, bondir sur le cheval pour grignoter ou s'allonger à l'ombre d'un arbre pour commencer une sieste bien mérité, il n'avait dormi que quinze heures après tout...

"Il s'appelle Zeraora." précisa Harry.

"Finalement, j'aurai préféré un dragon."

**-Fin du 6ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	7. Lampe aux Merveilles

**Chapitre 7 :**

**Lampe aux Merveilles**

"Debout la compagnie !!!" hurla Harry dans son mégaphone. "DEBOUT ! DEBOUT ! DEBOUT !"

Il attendit... rien.

"Si vous vous levez, vous aurez... des glaaaces !!!"

Bang ! Max défonça sa porte, glissa sur la rampe et trébucha en bas des escaliers. Michael était déjà là quand elle arriva. Les vampires suçotaient une pochette de sang, ils avaient eu le temps de faire 132 fois le tour de la maison. Harold dormait avec un caleçon à coeurs, visiblement. Et Cecil n'avait rien entendu.

"Où sont les glaces ? Elles sont où ???"

"Il n'y a pas de glace." répondit Harry.

"TRAQUENARD !!!"

"Espèce de salamandre séchée !!!"

"Lékelheureuh ???"

"Vois-tu, ma soeur, comme les humains sont indignes ?"

"Ils sont plutôt rigooo… euh... riii… ridicules ?"

"SIIILENCE !!!"

Et le silence fut... très agréable.

"Aujourd'hui, nous partons en Mission Spéciale."

Loin de toutes ses attentes, son annonce ne provoqua rien de particulier. À peine un baillement provocateur… ou un vrai, en fait mais il préférait penser qu'ils étaient tous contre lui.

"T'étais obligé de nous réveiller à 3h du matin ?"

"Évidemment, j'ai pensé à tous les fuseaux horaires : Max qui dort une grosse partie de la nuit et se réveille aux aurores, Michael qui joue pendant la nuit et ne se réveille jamais avant le déjeuner ou les vampires qui se réveillent au crépuscule et vivent la nuit."

"Attends… T'as fait un truc de... de... généreux ?!" s'étonna Harold.

"Bien sûr, je suis extrêmement généreux : je distribue des tartes à longueur de journée. T'en veux ???"

"À la myrtille, merci beauc…"

BANG ! Il se prit un énorme coup dans la gueule, les larmes lui montrèrent aux yeux et il jura de se venger.

"Biiien, maintenant que vous êtes tous ici, on peut commencer. La Mission consiste à… à…" dit-il mais ils lui tournèrent tous le dos. "Où vous allez ???"

"On va dormir, 'spèce de grosse nouille."

"Dodooo…"

"Arrêtez, revenez !!! Je fais une insomnie… J'ai besoin de vous ! REVENEZ !!!" mais ils ne se retournèrent pas, attirés comme des zombies par leur lit si douillet. "Bon, tant pis pour vous, j'irai seul. Comme ça, je n'aurai pas besoin de vous battre un par un pour gagner le gros pactole… et devenir le Maître du Monde avec le génie de la Lampe aux Merveilles."

"Gros pactole ???" répéta Max.

"Maître du Monde ???" répéta Michael.

"Lampe aux Merveilles ???" répéta Harold.

"Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt ???" hurlèrent-ils tous.

Michael agita sa baguette pour faire venir à lui son sac-à-dos d'urgence qui contenait quelques gadgets pour affronter n'importe quelle situation, Max décolla les quelques couteaux commandos qui étaient encore accrochés au mur et Harold resta avec son caleçon à coeurs (vie de merde).

"Tu veux aller t'amuser avec eux, Carmilla ?" demanda Lestat.

"Oh vouiii !!! Mais... mais tu veux jamais que je me joigne à eux."

"Cette fois-ci, tu as le droit et je vais t'accompagner."

"On... on va jouer ???"

"Oui." répondit-il en passant la langue sur ses dents acérées. "On va jouer… Tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point."

**-Fin du 7ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	8. Hue dada

**Chapitre 8 :**

**Hue dada**

"On va mourir... on va mourir... on va mourir..." répétait Max en se collant contre Michael. "Je veux pas crever avant d'avoir embrassé un garçon !!!"

"Moi non plus..." sanglota Michael. "J'veux pas mourir."

"Dès qu'on rentre à la maison, je tue Harry."

"M… mais tu vas embrasser qui, du coup ?!"

"Certainement pas Harry : trop dégueux."

"ARRÊTEZ DE PAPOTER !!!" cria Lestat. "Ça déconcentre ma soeur."

La petite Carmilla les avaient pris en chasse dès le top départ, ça n'avait pas duré longtemps. Harry et Harold avaient réussit à s'enfuir mais Max et Michael s'étaient retrouvé isolés sur un flanc de montagne.

"Maintenant que ta victime est sans défense, tu peux jubiler…" expliqua Lestat. "Observe la lueur de panique dans leurs yeux."

"Ils n'ont pas l'air paniqué." remarqua Carmilla.

Max était en train d'énumérer toutes les méthodes pour faire souffrir Harry et Michael lui rappelait à chaque fois à quel point c'était une mauvaise idée.

"Saute leur dessus !!!" ordonna le jeune vampire. "Vise la jugulaire !!!"

Carmilla se lécha les babines et... sauta au sommet du rocher qui avait failli l'écraser. En une fraction de seconde, elle releva la tête et vit Harold arborer un sourire fier sur son visage encore figé par la peur et Harry qui avait l'air surpris de ne pas avoir eu la bonne idée de balancer ce rocher lui-même.

"La jugulaire…" rappela son frère.

Carmilla préféra sauter, elle aggripa les rochers pour grimper jusqu'au sommet où Harold n'était plus qu'une proie facile. Sans défense... Il ne lui restait plus qu'à viser la jugu… Oh, non : d'abord jubiler. Elle avait presque oublié.

"Je jubile." déclara-t-elle.

"Trop tard." annonça Harry.

Il rejeta Harold en arrière, activa sa Pierre d'invocation et son tigre se jeta sur la petite vampire pour la dévorer. Comme elle était supérieure, elle s'en dégagea rapidement. Zeraora s'effondra, la bouche de la fillette était couverte de sang, son sang. L'animal était mort.

"Nooon !!!" hurla Harry, en deuil. "Mon pauvre Tigrounet à moiii…" Carmilla s'apprêtait à lui sauter au cou alors il lança : "Lumos Solem." pour l'arrêter.

Ce bouclier de lumière était suffisamment puissant pour protéger un sorcier d'un filet du diable... ou d'un vampire. La petite Carmilla était obligée de reculer pour ne pas cramer au feu de ce soleil artificiel.

"Tu… Tu m'as sauvé la vie ?!" s'étonna Harold.

"Je suis ton frère." dit simplement Harry. "Je suis là pour te rendre la vie impossible mais personne n'a le droit de te faire du mal. Personne."

"Je... euh… merci."

"C'est normal. Maintenant bouge ton cul, on doit rejoindre Max et Michael."

"Ils sont morts, forcément."

"Ça se voit que tu ne les connais pas."

Harry s'agenouilla près de son tigre, pris une poignée de terre pour baptiser sa mort et écrivit avec son sang sur la roche : Repose en paix.

"Que fait-on d'un vampire désobéissant ?!" demanda Michael qui tenait Lestat en joue.

"Hue dada ?" proposa Harry.

"Oh oui !!!"

Max fit apparaître deux magnifiques selles, des étriers et les harnais tandis que Michael s'occupait de la transfiguration des vampires.

"Vous êtes dingues…" commenta Harold.

"Yep."

"Vous... vous m'apprendrez ?"

"Yep."

"Bon bah... Hue dada !"

**-Fin du 8ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	9. Sésame ouvre-toi

**Chapitre 9 :**

**Sésame ouvre-toi**

Michael en tête sur Ponyta, Max s'aggripait à Harry comme si sa vie en dépendait sur Cheval-Lestat et Harold hurlait à chaque fois que Cheval-Carmilla essayait de le faire voltiger. Ils chevauchèrent au-delà des Montagnes du Désespoir, traversèrent la Forêt du Temple Perdu et arrivèrent épuisés devant la Caverne aux Merveilles.

"Wahouuu… c'est... des cailloux !!!"

"Très beaux cailloux."

"J'adore tout particulièrement celui-ci : tout caillouteux."

"Non, moi je préfère ce cailloux. Il est encore plus caillouteux."

"T'y connais rien, en cailloux."

"J'ai été élevé par un cailloux !!!"

"Aaah… ça explique des choses."

Harold chercha un regard compatissant, rien. Il était seul avec son ignorance. Franchement : comment était-il tombé dans cette famille ???

"Il me faut un perroquet !!!" déclara Harry. "À l'abooordage !!!"

"Oh non…" soupira Michael. "C'est une rediff."

"Au lieu de faire les imbéciles, il faudrait peut-être se demander comment rentrer dedans, non ?!" demanda Harold.

Ils le regardèrent comme s'il venait d'inventer la roue carrée : révolutionnaire mais ridicule, intelligent et stupide à la fois, comme… l'un des leurs, en somme.

"Je... Je propose de faire le tour de cette caverne pour s'assurer qu'on est bel et bien devant la porte. Ce serait idiot de s'acharner pour ouvrir un mur."

"Oooh…" dirent Harry, Max et Michael, étonnés par la proposition.

"Vous alliez défoncer la roche, c'est ça ?!"

"ON FAIT TOUT PÉTER !!!"

"Vous êtes tellement capables de faire exploser les murs que vous ne vous demandez jamais si vous DEVEZ le faire."

"Tu proposes quoi à la place ?"

"Et bien on marche jusqu'à..."

"AAARGH !!!" hurla Michael. "Il veut qu'on... qu'on fasse du sport !!!"

"Nan mais t'es pas un peu MALADE, toi ?!"

"Il essaie peut-être de nous tuer..."

Harold les laissa argumenter pour déterminer la cuisson de sa propre viande une fois qu'ils l'auraient fixé sur une grille de barbecue et décida de faire le tour lui-même. Eux pouvaient peut-être exploser la roche avec leur magie mais lui avait un pouvoir qu'ils n'auraient jamais : suivre un chemin et ses règles.

"Halte !" cria l'écho.

Il se retourna vers une fissure dans le mur et sourit : Harold Beurk n'était peut-être qu'un moins que rien mais avec trois fois rien, il avait trouvé la porte. À lui le pactole et surtout, surtout, la Lampe aux Merveilles qui réaliserait son rêve : devenir un puissant sorcier.

"Sésame ouvre-toi !!!" cria-t-il.

"Hé ! Ho ! Tu m'as pris pour quoi ?! Ça fait des siècles que ce mot-de-passe n'est plus valide."

"Ah bon ?!"

"Pour te débarrasser de moi et pouvoir passer, la réponse à cette charade tu dois trouver : Qu'est-ce qui court sans jamais marcher mais avec sa bouche ne parle pas et hélas pour sa tête jamais ne dort."

"Hein ?"

"J'ai mal formulé ma charade ?!"

"Oui, c'est exactement ça : j'ai rien compris."

"Dans ce cas, je vais la reformuler : qu'est-ce qui court avec sa tête dans son lit et sa bouche ne parle pas tout comme ses jambes ne marchent pas."

"Sois plus clair."

"Qu'est-ce qu'un lit a dans sa bouche qui l'empêche de parler et de marcher en direction de..."

"Tu commences à me rendre aussi CINGLÉ qu'eux !!!"

"C'est une charade très difficile à comprendre."

"AH BON ??? TU CROIS ???" hurla-t-il, à bout de nerf d'avoir traversé une partie du pays en caleçon.

"Snif'ouille…" marmona l'écho. "Je ne vois jamais personne, ils défoncent tous le mur par flémardise et ma seule compagnie depuis des années et des années et des années est années me crie dessus comme un malpropre..."

"Excuse-moi : prends ton temps et essaie de te rappeler la question de cette charade."

"Eh bien justement, je... je…"

"Tu connais la réponse, au moins ?!"

"Oui, bien sûr que je la connais."

"Mouais… j'suis pas convaincu."

"Je peux te le prouver : la réponse c'est une rivière !!!"

"Ok, génial : la réponse c'est une rivière."

"Triiicheur !!!" hurla l'écho en disparaissant au loin.

La fissure dans le mur s'élargit de plus en plus et Harold ne put s'empêcher de sourire : réussir à piéger l'énigme était hautement plus satisfaisant que de la résoudre.

Quand il arriva dans la salle du trésor, il n'y avait déjà plus rien et Harry était en train de manger le plus gros cookie du monde.

"Tu l'as trouvé où ce biscuit ?!"

"C'est le génie de la lampe qui me l'a donné."

"Tu... tu… tu... QUOI ???"

"Défoncer le mur, c'est pas seulement méga fun, c'est aussi beaucoup plus rapide."

**-Fin du 9ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	10. Dans le sang et les flammes

**Chapitre 10 :**

**Dans le sang et les flammes**

Comme tous les matins depuis qu'ils avaient emménagé dans cette maison, Red quitta sa chambre et transplana en bas des marches avant d'aller dans la cuisine pour tenter de survivre à un nouveau petit-déjeuner. Pour une fois, tout semblait calme : aucune catapulte de sushi, aucun lancé de couteau intempestif, rien d'anormal à signaler. Ce qui était… anormal.

"C'est trop calme." marmona-t-elle. "J'aime pas trop beaucoup ça... Je préfère quand c'est un peu trop… plus moins calme."

Doucement, elle ouvrit la porte du frigo et... toujours rien. Pourquoi n'y avait-il AUCUNE projection de poulpe-vampire-suceur-de-vanille ??? Y'avait même pas le moindre piège mortel !!!

"Max ??? Michael ?! Harry !!!"

Aucune réponse, ils étaient sûrement hors de portée.

"Harold ? Ceci… euh, non, pas lui. Lestat et Carmilla !"

Eux aussi, semblaient trop loin pour l'entendre.

"Booon, on se détend... ils dorment, c'est les vacances, après tout. Profites-en pour prendre le meilleur petit-déjeuner de ta vie."

En y réfléchissant bien, elle n'avait pas mangé de petit-déjeuner dans le calme depuis... depuis... oh, douze ans déjà. Douze ans à supporter des BAM et des BOUM, au mieux, des plafonds qui s'effondrent au pire.

Elle avait presque oublié comment faire. Ça ne devait pas être siii compliqué… N'est-ce pas ?!

Étape 1 - sortir le bacon du frigo.

Étape 2 - déposer le bacon dans la poêle.

Étape 3 - allumer le feu.

Étape 4 - se pencher pour esquiver la boule de feu géante qui... qui... Attends, quoi ?!

"C'est quoi ÇA ???" hurla-t-elle, face à face avec Harry qui avait visiblement fait péter l'un des murs de la cuisine… et cramé la moitié du salon.

"On fait les derniers réglages de notre PARCOURS DE LA MORT QUI TUE !!!"

"Je peux savoir pourquoi y'a une piscine dans le jardin ?!" demanda-t-elle. "Euh, non, finalement je préfère que vous m'expliquiez d'où sortent ces requins !!!"

"Quand un papa requin rencontre une future maman requin qui lui plaît, il plante ses dents sur son dos afin de pratiquer le coït dans les profondeurs mari…"

"Je ne veux pas savoir comment ils sont venu au monde, je vous demande comment ils ont atterri dans notre jardin !!!"

"Aaah… ça... euh... faut demander à Michael." répondit Harry. "Mais pour le moment, il est dans le chaudron."

"Qu'est-ce que… Pourquoi... Vous ne pouvez pas regarder la télévision comme tous les enfants de votre âge ???"

"La télévi-quoi ?" répéta Max.

"C'est un truc un peu nul que les gens normaux utilisent pour se divertir."

"Aaah… Mais pourquoi ils font ça alors qu'ils pourraient construire des canons lasers ???"

"Ou se propulser dans les airs avec une fusée sur le dos d'un lion enragé pour passer au-dessus d'un volcan en fusion et éviter les pics empoisonnés afin d'atterir dans le bassin des requins !!!" renchérit Harry, surexcité.

"STOOOP !!!"

Harry et Max relevèrent la tête, étonnés d'être interrompu alors que leur parcours était si parfait.

"Pitié, ne me dites pas que vous voulez entrer là-dedans…"

"Non, bien sûr que non, ça serait idiot."

"Aaah vous m'avez fait peur…"

"On va y balancer les p'tits nouveaux pour les entraîner dans le sang et flammes !!!"

"PARCE QU'IL NE DOIT EN RESTER QU'UN !!!"

"… ou zéro, si les deux derniers crèvent en même temps."

"Ah ouais, ça pourrait arriver."

"Non. Non. Non." interdit Red. "Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, vous allez les tuer."

"Quoi ??? C'est juste quelques poisons mortels sur des pics acérés…"

"Est-ce que c'est vraiment comme ça que je vous ai élevé ?"

"Baaah… Tu m'as ligoté à un train qui forçait dans un ravin, quand même." rappela Max.

"J'avais onze ans, à l'époque. Je trouvais ça marrant..."

"J'ai onze ans." précisa Harry.

"… et l'idée du train n'est pas siii mauvaise." approuva Max.

"On pourrait rajouter des bombes et des explosifs."

"Oooh, trop cool."

Non mais franchement... Qui lui avait donné des gamins pareils ?! Et pourquoi se posait-elle encore la question ???

**-Fin du 10ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	11. LET THEM FIGHT

**Chapitre 11 :**

**LET THEM FIGHT**

"Je vous donne cinq minutes pour faire disparaître ces obstacles mortels de notre jardin."

"Mais ils iront où, les requins ???"

"Je m'en fiche, débarassez-moi tout ça !!!"

D'un claquement de doigt, Harry renvoya le volcan sur sa colline d'origine et replanta des centaines de troncs d'arbres améliorés avec de larges pics affûtés. Max détacha les haches de la mort qui se balançaient au gré du vent et les envoya droit sur le chaudron géant d'où sortit un Michael qui ne comprenait pas trop comment il s'était retrouvé au centre de l'attaque.

"Nan mais je prenais mon bain, moi !!!" dit-il, la tête recouverte de shampoing. "Ils sont passé où les requins ???"

Harry et Max haussèrent les épaules.

"Le projet cornibus est annulé !!!" hurla Harry.

"Quoi ?! Mais... mais moi j'aime bien les cornichons !"

"Uniquement les nichons sur de jolis corps." confirma Harry.

"Ah bah si c'est pour une côte de porc, je prendrais du ketchup."

"On est en rupture de Chupa-Chups…"

Red leva un sourcil, croisa les yeux écarquillés de Max et elles secouèrent la tête, aucune ne savaient comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Sans doute que Michael avait du shampoing dans les oreilles et qu'Harry en avait… euh… dans le cerveau.

Non, laissez tomber, finalement cette explication est encore moins crédible que leur conversation.

"C'est de pire en pire : vous complexifiez les entraînements au fur et à mesure, on atteint un point de non-retour. Ça va finir par une visite prématurée au cimetière."

"Moi j'aime bien les cimetières..." commenta Max. "Y'a toujours de jolies plantes à manger."

"C'est pas censé servir à ça."

"Bon, écoutez, je vous propose d'entraîner chacun l'un des louveteaux en étant le plus créatif possible afin de créer l'entraînement ultime qu'on utilisera pour les prochains."

"ATTEND QUOI ??? TU COMPTES EN ADOPTER D'AUTRES ???"

"Non. Enfin si. Euh... peut-être, on verra. De toutes les manières, il y aura le Livre 2 avant tout ça. Vous trouverez bien un moyen pour être mille fois en danger de mort, d'ici là."

"Admettons qu'on décide de les entraîner, ce qui n'est pas le cas, bien sûr. Qu'est-ce qu'on aura en échange ?"

"Vous ne pouvez pas juste agir par amour pour notre grande et si belle famille ?" soupira Red.

Michael replongea dans son chaudron, Max s'en alla cueillir des coquelicots pour les potions et Harry tendit sa main pour recevoir une récompense.

"Vous êtes... une belle bande de serpents !!!"

"Non, moi je suis un aigle : Croa ! Croa !" piailla Michael.

"C'est pas un aigle, ça, c'est un corbeau."

"Ah oui, t'as raison." confirma-t-il. "Mais alors… pourquoi y'a un aigle sur mon emblème ???"

Max haussa les épaules.

"Pierre - Feuille - Ciseaux ?" proposa Michael. "Pour déterminer qui entraînera qu…"

"JE JOUE CONTRE HARRY !!!" hurla Max.

"Pendant ce temps, Red, t'as intérêt à trouver une belle idée de récompense."

Pierre - Feuille - Ciseaux : Harry tendit sa main en forme de ciseaux et Max remporta le duel en formant une pierre.

"Gagné, c'était facile." commenta-t-elle.

"À mon tour..." dit Michael.

Pierre - Feuille - Ciseaux : Harry joua encore les ciseaux, Michael forma une pierre et remporta son duel également.

"C'est comme si vous deviniez à chaque fois ce que je m'apprête à jouer."

"Baaah… en même temps, tu joues toujours les ciseaux."

"LES CISEAUX CHANGERONT LA FACE DU MONDE !!!"

"Je ne suis pas sûre que tu aies bien saisi la règle du jeu..."

"LES CISEAUX SONT LA PERFECTION INCARN…"

"On fini ? Toi et moi." coupa Michael en se tournant vers Max. "Harry, au fait, t'as perdu."

"C'est pas une raison pour pavaner."

Pierre - Feuille - Ciseaux : Michael pensa que Max jouerait comme Harry et qu'il gagnerait avec la Pierre, elle joua la Feuille.

"J'ai gagné !!!" hurla Michael, fier.

"Hé, ho : la Feuille recouvre la Pierre."

"Quoi ?!" s'indigna-t-il. "Ridicule : comment une frêle feuille de papier peut gagner contre un puissant rocher ?"

"C'est pas faux." appuya Harry. "Les ciseaux démontent la pierre !!!"

"Impossible, les rochers sont bien trop solides."

"Ça dépend de la taille des ciseaux ou de la pierre." commenta Max.

Harry fit tournoyer sa baguette de sorcier entre ses doigts et transforma une brindille en une grosse paire de ciseaux et Michael souleva un énorme rocher. Max se transforma en renard avant de disparaître dans les bosquets : ça va mal finir cette histoire !!!

Les ciseaux d'Harry luttèrent avec ferveur jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait marre et qu'il agrandisse sa paire avec de longues lames de plusieurs mètres et de grosses flammes jaillissant de part et d'autre des deux pointes.

"Ça y est, ça dégénère..." soupira Red.

Shling ! Fschhhuiiit ! Slash !

Couic ! Couic ! Couic !

"STOOOP !!!" cria Red avec sa voix de louve enragée.

Ils s'arrêtèrent, net et rangèrent leurs armes, tout penauds.

"Max a gagné, Michael arrive en deuxième et Harry… devrait vraiment apprendre à jouer." résuma Red.

"Je choisi les Sanguini." dit Max. "… avec ça, je suis sûre de gagner."

"Très mauvais choix, quel gâchis d'avoir gagné pour ÇA." commenta Michael. "Évidemment, celui qui peut devenir le meilleur c'est... CÉCIL !!!"

"Euh... Cecil ?! T'es sûr de toi ?"

"Yep."

"Harry devra donc entraîner Harold." conclut Red. "Et j'offrirais au vainqueur... un accès à mes livres interdits."

"LES LIVRES INTERDITS ???" hurlèrent-ils.

"Ça devient trop sérieux, cette histoire… À partir de maintenant, c'est chacun pour soi."

"Et pour savoir lequel réussit le mieux ce défi, on les fera s'affronter dans des batailles terribles et mortelles."

"LET THEM FIGHT !!!"

"C'est pas vraiment ça que j'avais en tête…" gémit Red.

Soudainement, un hurlement strident s'échappa de l'étage et Harold déboula dans les escaliers, à moitié nu et recouvert de savon moussant.

"D… des… y'a... d… dans la baignoire, y'a d… des… DES REQUINS !!!"

"Aaah…" soupirèrent de soulagement Harry, Max et Michael. "Tout va bien, on a retrouvé les requins !"

**-Fin du 11ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	12. Padawan

**Chapitre 12 :**

**Padawan**

"Harold ! Debout ! C'est très important : début de l'entraînement dans 10 minutes !!!" hurla Harry en défonçant la porte de sa chambre. "Je veux que tu sois lavé, habillé et que tu aies mangé le petit-déjeuner extrêmement équilibré que je t'ai préparé !"

"Gné ?"

"DU NERF !!!"

Clang, il ferma la porte pour le laisser se préparer et Harold se rendormi aussi sec. Quelques minutes plus tard, le cracmol se réveilla en sursaut, mouillé de la tête aux pieds.

"Nan mais t'es devenu cinglé, ma parole !!!" cria-t-il, parfaitement réveillé. "Enfin... encore plus qu'avant."

"T'as été désigné pour être mon Padawan, ton entraînement est de ma responsabilité." expliqua Harry en lui fourrant une cuillère contenant sa bouillie améliorée dans la bouche. "Mâche et avale, t'as plus que deux minutes pour t'habiller ! AUCUN RETARD !!!"

Il quitta à nouveau la chambre mais ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'oeil discret pour s'assurer que tout allait bien en direction de ses plans... Harold s'était déjà rendormi, frissonnant dans ses draps mouillés.

"Hééé hooo !!! Debout là-dedans ! Je t'attends pour commencer l'entraînement !!!"

"C'est pas mes affaires, vos obsessions compulsives qui vous rendent tous plus fous les uns que les autres."

"Bien sûr que c'est tes affaires : si TU gagnes, JE remporte l'accès aux livres interdits."

"T'es vraiment un con."

Harry l'attrapa par l'oreille avant de l'envoyer contre le mur le plus proche.

"C'est inacceptable, ce langage." réprimanda-t-il. "Nous n'acceptons que les grossièretés créatives, c'est tout. Tu n'as pas le droit de m'insulter gratuitement, espace de courge atrophiée du bulbe !!!"

"Dégage de ma chambre, je ne veux plus te voir !!!"

"Mmmh ?! Oh, d'accord." répondit Harry en attrapant un stylo qui traînait sur la table de chevet. "Ça risque de piquer un peu, par contre..."

"Qu… Quoi ?"

"Bah je fais ce que tu m'as demandé, tu es mon Padawan, après tout : je vais te crever les yeux."

"N… Non mais arrête !!!" cria Harold. "C'était une façon de parler, je veux juste ne plus jamais devoir supporter ta présence, ni celle des autres, d'ailleurs !"

"Oooh…" Harry regarda pensivement son stylo. "Eh bien, désolé, j'avais mal compris." il tourna l'outil entre ses doigts. "T'as déjà tué quelqu'un avec un stylo ? Ça sera ma première fois..."

"REEED !!! HARRY EST FOU !!! RED !!! RED !!! À L'AIDE !!!"

Le sorcier s'approcha lentement, il tenait le stylo nonchalamment dans sa main droite et le cracmol se retrouva plaqué au mur, coincé. Le coeur battant la chamade, Harold se voyait déjà enterré quelque part dans le jardin...

Il n'avait jamais pu réaliser ses rêves et prouver que sa vie avait de la valeur même s'il ne pourrait jamais utiliser la magie tellement pure que sa famille adulait. C'était injuste, il ne pouvait pas mourir maintenant, il avait tant de choses à découvrir.

"Dégaaage !!!" cria-t-il une dernière fois, en se jetant au sol pour déséquilibrer Harry en visant ses jambes avec ses pieds.

Ce dernier tomba lourdement et Harold utilisa le mur pour se propulser en avant, le stylo manqua d'être planté dans son cou, de justesse mais errafla sa clavicule. Coup de poing, coup de pieds, il enjamba Harry qui se redressa à ce moment pour l'envoyer valser à travers la pièce. La tête d'Harold cogna violemment le sol, la pièce tourna tout autour de lui mais l'adrénaline lui fit reprendre conscience plus rapidement : il en profita pour s'enfuir dans les escaliers.

Il déboula dans le couloir comme un fou furieux, heurta Max avant de réussir à ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Enfin libre, il s'échappa (une fois de plus) à travers les champs. Bien sûr, il savait que la maison était protégée par un champs magnétique magique qui finirait toujours par le bloquer et qu'une alarme avertirait Red de son évasion bien avant qu'il n'atteigne le bout. Mais cette fois-ci, il avait une bonne excuse !

Sa course dura de longues minutes avant qu'il n'accepte de ralentir, il s'étonnait lui-même d'avoir un sprint aussi endurant. Il continua de courir le plus loin possible, jusqu'à l'apparition soudaine de Red.

"Ha… Harry... a… essayé... de me… tuer…" avertit-il avant de s'interrompre, épuisé.

"Je sais." répondit-elle comme si c'était normal.

Harry atterrit à leurs côtés et rangea une chaussette dans sa poche, certainement un portoloin. Il lui apportait des vêtements de sports, un casque de protection et des genouillères.

"Très beau sprint." commenta-t-il, heureux. "Je suis fier que tu te donne à fond dans cet entraînement."

"Vas crever !"

"Langage." réprimanda Red.

"… sur une aire d'autoroute." rajouta Harold. "Parce que tu es un taxi."

"Je vois que tout se passe à merveille." constata la Louve. "Je vais retourner m'assurer que Max soit toujours en vie, amusez-vous bien."

Elle disparut comme elle était apparu, sans prévenir dans un petit "pop" magique.

"Argh j'arrive pas à croire que tu m'ai piégé !!!"

"Ce n'était pas mon intention, tu m'as juste tendu une perche magnifique." répondit Harry.

"Il est hors de question que je fasse le moindre exercice de cet entraînement, tu m'entends ?!"

"C'est ce qu'on verra..." murmura Harry. "C'est ce qu'on verra.."

**-Fin du 12ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	13. La peau La chair Bouchon de dentifrice

**Chapitre 13 :**

**La p****eau, la chair et un bouchon de dentifrice**

"Test numéro 73 : est-ce qu'un cracmol peut voler sur un balais de course ?" dit Harry dans son mégaphone.

"DÉTACHE-MOI, ESPÈCE DE PSYCHOPAAATHE !!!" hurlait Harold en se débattant.

Harry le rejoignit pour donner une impulsion avant le décollage puis sauta habilement sur un arbre pour le laisser se débrouiller seul , à six mètres du sol : le balais resta quelques secondes en l'air avant de retomber piteusement, droit sur les patates.

"Bon, au moins tu n'es pas tombé dans les pommes aujourd'hui…" commenta Harry en sautant de branches en branches. "Ah, en fait, si. En quelques sortes, ce sont les pommes de la terre. Attends mais du coup... elles viennent de quelle planète, nos pommes sucrées ???"

"Aïeuh, je crois que tu m'as pulvérisé une côte…"

"Avale cette potion, c'est la fin des tests."

"C'est vrai ???"

"J'ai besoin de toi pour sauver les pommes sucrées de notre tyrannie terrienne et les ramener sur leur planète d'origine !!!"

"Nan mais t'es sérieux ?!"

Harry afficha son visage mortellement sérieux, Harold soupira longuement et décida de l'accompagner dans son délire, ça lui fera prendre des vacances bien méritées.

"Ok, si tu veux : on commence par où ?"

"Ça me semble évident : une pomme, si tu y rajoutes un bouchon de dentifrice et que tu retires le trognon dégeulasse, il te reste ? De la peau, la chair et un bouchon de dentifrice."

"Jusque là, je te suis." dit Harold. "Et ensuite ?"

"Ah nan mais c'est tout, y'a pas de conclusion, c'était juste n'importe quoi." répondit Harry. "Suis-moi !!!"

Il l'emmena à travers les champs au pas de course, s'arrêtant parfois devant les cultures pour les marquer d'un symbole étrange avant de repartir plus loin.

"Je rêve ou tu pense vraiment que tu vas communiquer avec des extraterrestres en dessinant dans les champs ?!"

"Tout le monde sait que c'est le langage universel intergalactique, voyons."

"Ouiii, Harry. Biiien sûûûr…"

"Accroche-toi, on va décoller !" averti le sorcier en faisant venir le balais d'entraînement à eux.

"Il est hors de question que je remonte sur ce machin. Les cracmols ne volent jamais sur les balais et y'a une raison."

"Ah nan mais ça, je le sais bien." répondit Harry. "Par contre, les moldus sont parfaitement capables de piloter un tapis volant. Ça devrait être à ta portée."

"T'AURAIS PAS PU M'APPRENDRE ÇA AU LIEU DE ME BALANCER DANS LE VIDE, GROS TARÉ ?!"

"Les expérimentations sont nécessaires pour délimiter les règles qu'on va pouvoir pulvériser."

Harry sortit de sa besace en peau rétractable un vieux tapis vaguement roulé sur lui-même et partiellement troué.

"Euh... Ça m'inspire pas trop confiance, ton truc..."

"Aller, grimpe, ça va être fun !"

"La dernière fois que t'as trouvé une activité fun, j'ai fini avec le cul en feu." rappela Harold.

"Mais heureusement, j'ai pu sauver la poule !"

Hésitant, Harold déploya le tapis au sol avant de s'installer dessus en tailleur. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il persistait… Peut-être qu'il voulait juste y croire, au fond ?

"Paré au décollage ?"

"N… non." répondit le cracmol.

"Allons-y !!!"

Harry décolla en piqué vers le ciel, effectua quelques loopings libérateurs en criant de joie avant de redescendre en flèche. Il n'avait jamais paru aussi heureux depuis le début de l'été.

Harold éternua à cause de la poussière, s'éleva de quelques centimètres puis ferma les yeux en attendant qu'une catastrophe lui tombe dessus. Rien. Il patienta quelques secondes supplémentaires... Toujours rien.

"Oh !" s'écria-t-il. "Harry !!! Regarde : je vole !"

Il monta de quelques centimètres puis s'arrêta un mètre au-dessus du sol. D'ici, il voyait la maison d'un côté et le début de la forêt d'un autre. Et s'il montait encore plus haut ? Il pourrait voir le monde entier !!!

"CE RÊVEUH BLEUUU !!!" chantonna Harry.

"Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ?! Le ciel est d'un gris déprimant, on est loin de la mer et ce tapis est tellement poussiéreux qu'on voit même pas sa couleur. Qu'est-ce qui est bleu, au juste ?!"

"La vie dans les airs !!!" répondit-il en lâchant le manche de son balais pour écarter les bras. "La liberté !!! Tu la sens ?"

Harold renifla, éternua et inspira profondément. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage et il ferma les yeux pour se connecter au moment. C'était probablement le plus beau jour de toute sa vie !

"Oui, je la sens. Je la sens bi…" BANG !!!

Son tapis magique heurta quelque chose d'invisible, retomba mollement vers le sol et Harold pensa "merde, c'était trop beau…" avant qu'Harry ne le rattrape. Pfioufff… Avec un peu de chance, il finirait cette journée en vie.

"C'est quoi ce truc ???"

Un étrange véhicule bleu se matérialisa au sol, ses moteurs fumants et deux individus en sortirent, l'un furieux et l'autre penau.

"BLACK !!!" hurla un rouquin avec le visage rouge. "Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ???"

"Black ?" répéta Harold. "Comme Harry et Max Black, c'est ça ? Vous êtes des élèves de Poudlard, vous aussi ?"

"Non." répondit Harry sans leur laisser le temps de parler. "C'est eux : les terriens qui ont kidnappés les pommes sucrées !!!"

"C'est quoi ce délire, encore ?!" répliqua le roux et son ami haussa les épaules.

"Ils lisent dans notre cerveau pour empêcher la rébellion des pommes sucrées !!!"

Harold hésita un moment, songea qu'il avait peut-être eut de la chance d'échapper à la tyrannie des Black et plaignit tous les sorciers étudiants à Poudlard en ce moment et pour quelques années encore.

"Il faut les arrêter !!!" poursuivit Harry en sortant deux gros sacs de liège qu'il gardait dans sa besace magique. "ATTRAPE-LES ET FOURE-LES DANS TON SAC À PATATE !!!"

Le rouquin et le p'tit brun échangèrent un regard entendu avant de partir en courant dans deux directions opposées. L'habitude, sans doute...

"CHOPE-EN-UN !!!"

Quelques minutes auparavant, Harold aurait refusé mais ce vol en tapis volant avait tout changé. Il était accepté dans cette famille de barges… Probablement pas celle qu'il aurait choisi, peut-être même son dernier choix mais c'était ce qu'il avait de mieux.

"Désolé..." murmura-t-il en direction des deux pauvres sorciers pris en chasse. "… mais c'est ce que j'ai de plus précieux."

Pour la première fois, il avait de l'espoir.

"BENZAAAÏ !!!" hurla-t-il en commençant sa course-poursuite dans les champs de maïs, puis il éclata de rire.

**-Fin du 13ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	14. Le Tournois des Quatre Sorciers

**Chapitre 14 :**

**Le Tournois des Quatre Sorciers**

"Bienvenue au Tournois des Trois Sorciers." déclara Michael dans son mégaphone. "Chaque semaine, nous proposerons trois épreuves imaginées par trois grands sorciers : Harry Black, Max Black et moi-même Michael La-Super-Star pour départager nos poulains…"

"PADAWAN !!!" rectifia Harry qui agitait son drapeau Harold dans tous les sens.

"Ah oui, bien sûr, Padawan." confirma Michael. "Où avais-je la tête ?"

"Trois grandes épreuves physiques ou intellectuelles ou magiques..." poursuivit Max. "… toujours drôles, déjantés et imaginatives. Mesdames, messieurs, canards et artichauts, prenez place pour une expérience unique : le Tournois des Trois Sorciers !!!"

"Quatre." interrompit Red.

"Non, non : Harry, Max et Michael. Ça fait un Tournois des Trois Sorciers."

"Et Red, ça fait quatre." contredit-elle à nouveau. "C'est le Tournois des Quatre Sorciers."

Le silence s'installa dans le jardin, un coq déréglé chanta au loin et...

"WAW !!! QUEL REBONDISSEMENT !!!" cria Harry. "Qui aurait pu s'y attendre ?! C'est incroyable, que dis-je, inimaginable ! Le Tournois des Trois Sorciers se transforme en Tournois des Quatre Sorciers… C'est unique, on n'a jamais vu ça et on ne le reverra probablement pas non plus, c'est très spécifique quand même... déjà faut un Tournois des Trois Sorciers."

À quelques mètres de là, Harold, Cecil, Lestat et Carmilla s'aggripaient du mieux possible au tronc d'un arbre en priant pour que l'épreuve démarre... Qui avait eut l'idée de les faire tenir en équilibre AVANT que ça ne commence ?! Ah, oui, c'est vrai : Harry Black. Il n'avait que des idées à la c… courgette. Miam, des légumes.

"Je peux savoir pourquoi la Coupe est en Feu ???"

"C'est joli, les flammes..." répondit Harry.

"Évidemment."

"TROIS… DEUX… UN… PAAARTEZ !!!" cria Max avant de se faire frapper par Harry. "Bah quoi ?! Tu prends trop de temps, ils vont finir par abandonner avant le début de l'épreuve."

Au top départ, Lestat sauta en haut de l'arbre pour tenter de s'échapper mais les branches se secouèrent par magie et ils tombèrent tous au sol : les deux vampires en équilibre sur une racine, Cecil droit sur la barrière éclectique et Harold, la tête dans le cac...

"AAAH" cria-t-il, dégoûté.

Les Quatre Sorciers l'ignorèrent et continuèrent à parler dans le mégaphone à son public de… cactus ! Littéralement. Bon, c'est pas moins cohérent qu'un véritable public : qui serait venu assister à ce truc ?!

"On va jouer au Bouzkashi." présenta Harry. "Chaque participant doit monter sur un cheval…"

Harold grimpa difficilement sur l'animal (il avait encore de visage recouvert de mer… merveilleux muffins), Cecil ne trouva pas les étriers et les deux vampires étaient parti pourchasser les deux pauvres chevaux qui sentaient leur différence et s'étaient enfui.

"… bon, ça semble un peu mal barré : les vampires sont disqualifiés jusqu'à nouvel ordre, c'est-à-dire s'ils trouvent miraculeusement un moyen de chevaucher les pauvres petits chevaux."

"ESPÈCE DE MOUCHE À CROTTE D'HIPPOGRIFFE QUI PÈTE !!!" hurla Max. "Tu l'as fait exprès !!!"

"Tu n'as aucune preuve." répondit Harry. "Le seul candidat disponible et comme par hasard, c'est… oh, le miens… doit ramasser la chèvre morte au milieu du champs de maïs pour rapporter son cadavre à son père : monsieur Bouc-et-viscères."

"C'est quoi cette idée de taré ?!" s'indigna Max. "On annule cette épreuve, c'est n'importe quoi !!! Y'a un cadavre au milieu du terrain !"

Michael remonta sa paire de lunettes sur son nez pour se donner un air intelligent avant de réciter avec une sagesse encyclopédique un extrait de la page Wikipedia du Bouzkachi (non, il n'avait rien de mieux à faire que d'apprendre par coeur des bouts entiers d'Internet… surtout qu'il recherchait activement toutes les informations nécessaires à l'élaboration de ses propres épreuves) :

"Le Bouzkachi ou Bozkachi, littéralement Le Jeu de l'attrape Chèvre est une activité équestre collective. C'est le sport national en Afghanistan et il est également pratiqué dans plusieurs pays d'Asie centrale et du Moyen-Orient. On l'appelle également, selon les régions : Ulak Tartish, Ulak Tyrtys, Kok-borou…"

"C'est bon, on a compris."

"Kuk Pari, Kök Berü, Kökpar…"

"Ok, c'est bon, on a compris : c'est un sport qui existe même s'il a l'air fou."

"Du coup, on continue !!!" hurla Harry dans son micro. "… par respect pour les cultures et la diversité dans le monde entier."

Max grommela quelque chose qui ressemblait fort à "surtout pour que TU puisse gagner, espèce de chou-fleur-de-nénuphare" mais elle toussa pour faire passer ça pour un rhume d'été.

Harold chevauchait son cheval avec élégance, il avait grandit dans l'une des plus grande familles de sang-pur et on l'avait fait tenir sur un cheval à peu près au même âge que sur un balais... allez savoir pourquoi, il avait choisi d'étudier l'équitation plutôt que le Quidditch.

Ah oui, peut-être parce que son balais se cassait toujours inexorablement le nez… -de-bois (qu'on appellera Pinocchio)

"J'ai trouvé la chèvre !!!" hurla-t-il au moment où Cecil grimpa enfin sur la selle. "… c'était pas dur : ça shlingue."

"Ramène-la vers nous !" encouragea Harry en secouant son drapeau. "Harold va gagner ! Harold va gagner ! Harold va ga... euh... Ça pue pas un peu, là ?"

"Arrête-toi !!! Surtout ne t'approche pas de nous avec ce truc, c'est une infection !"

"JE VAIS GAGNER !"

"NOOOOON !!!" hurla Harry, les larmes aux yeux. "On annule ! On annule tout ! Fin du match !"

Mais Harold continua malgré le danger, saisissant son courage à deux mains (enfin plutôt la chèvre décapitée), il cavala jusqu'au point de départ et il jeta le cadavre de la chèvre au pieds d'Harry pour lui témoigner tout son respect.

"ENLÈVE CE TRUC DE LÀ !!!"

"Je voudrais remercier Red sans qui je ne serais pas là, aujourd'hui, parmis vous…"

"DÉGAAAGE !!!"

"J'aimerai aussi témoigner mon respect envers mes adversaires : Lestat et Carmilla qui sont... euh... porté disparu, c'est dommage, ainsi qu'à Cecil qui ne peut pas m'entendre. Du coup, ce ne sont que des paroles en l'air."

"RÉCUPÈRE TA CHÈVRE ET VAS T'EN !!!"

"Oh, j'aurai presque oublié mes hommages à Wolfgang qui a joué un rôle très important dans ma vie, à l'instar de Red, sans qui je ne..."

"ABRÈGE !!! T'AS GAGNÉ, BRAVO : MAINTENANT TU PARS !!!"

"Oh, et comment ne pas avoir une petite pensée pour Max et Michael que je ne connais pas beaucoup…"

"ET ÇA VA PAS S'ARRANGER TANT QUE T'AURAS PAS PRIS UN BON BAIN !!!"

"Euh... On a retiré les requins de la baignoire ?"

"On avait dit que c'était ton tour de virer les requins…"

"C'est pas vrai, je l'ai déjà fait l'année dernière."

"Menteur ! C'était moi."

"Et enfin, j'aimerai saluer Harry Black qui m'aura appris à tomber avec panache du haut d'un arbre ou comment me casser la jambe avec la délicatesse d'un rhinocéros en rut, il a fait de son mieux pour rendre ma vie infernale et je lui dois beaucoup."

"Ouuuf, c'est enfin fini... Pas trop tôt."

"Et c'est avec beaucoup d'humilité que je reçois le 1er prix de cette 1ère épreuve de cette 1ère compétition du Tournois des Trois… non, des Quatre Sorciers. Parce que n'oublions pas : quatre, c'est mieux que trois. Merci."

"Il fait exprès de rallonger, c'est ça ?!" demanda Red.

… mais Harry, Max et Michael s'étaient évanoui.

**-Fin du 14ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	15. Le pauvre escargot

**Chapitre 15 :**

**Le pauvre escargot**

"Bienvenue à vous, cher public pour cette deuxième partie du Tournois des…"

"Bon, on s'en cogne." interrompit Max. "À mon top départ, c'est une simple course de vitesse alors tout devrait bien se passer."

"TU SAUTES LES ETAPES !!!" s'écria Michael, tétanisé. "On doit instaurer une ambiance, insuffler une frénésie chez le spectateur, on ne peut pas juste balancer ça comme si c'était une course banale."

"Alors petit un : c'est une course banale. Petit deux : nos spectateurs, c'est des cactus."

"Aaah… ouais, c'est vrai que dit comme ça... On n'a pas du tout envie envie de créer une frénésie chez ces specimens, ça pique ces machins !"

"Exactement." approuva Max. "À vos marques... Prêts ? PAAARTEZ !!!"

Wooov - Wooov - Wooov

"Et bim : les vampires ont fait leurs trois tours du pâté de maison. Victoire pour MAAAX !!!"

"Attends une seconde, je ne les ai pas vu passer, moi." affirma Harry. "Est-ce que tu les as vu, toi, Michael ?"

"Non, pas du tout."

"Vous vous fichez de moi ??? On les a entendu !!! Ils sont juste beaucoup trop rapides."

"C'était le vent, c'est tout."

Pendant ce temps-là, Cecil s'était projeté dans l'esprit d'Harold et le suivait scrupuleusement en utilisant tous ses sens pour remplacer les siens, défectueux. Tant qu'il lui collait au cul, tout devrait bien se passer…

"Alors… On a gagné ou perdu ?" demanda Carmilla. "J'y comprends plus rien..."

"Baaah… Vous n'êtes toujours pas parti." répondit Harry. "Et vous devriez vous dépêcher car Harold-le-Tout-Puissant en est presque à la moitié de son premier tour."

Woov - Woov - Woov

"Ça y est, j'ai gagné !!!" se félicita Carmilla après avoir refait les trois tours réglementaires.

"Laisse tomber, petite soeur, tu n'as pas besoin de ces épreuves mercantiles pour savoir que tu es supérieure."

Pendant ce temps-là… bah... Harold et Cecil courent toujours, insensibles aux dures négociations. Ils ne vont pas tarder à finir leur premier tour, d'ailleurs. Si Harry et Michael se débrouillent bien, ils pourraient gagner. Peut-être... avec beaucoup de chance.

"Ok, voilà ce qu'on va faire : vous allez recommencer ces trois tours suffisamment lentement pour qu'on vous voit."

"Nous sommes des vampires, nous ne nous abaisseront pas à…"

"Oooh, Lestat, steuplaît…" supplia Carmilla. "C'est amusant."

"Bon. Très bien."

Ils s'alignèrent sur le départ et commencèrent à marcher lentement, très lentement, très très lentement... un escargot passant par-là les dépassa.

"Non mais un peu plus vite que ça, quand même." précisa Max.

Ils écrasèrent le pauvre escargot en accélérant, dépassèrent allègrement Harold et Cecil qui venaient de franchir la ligne d'arrivée du 1er tour et ne tardèrent pas à repasser vers eux avant de...

BAM ! BAM ! BAM ! Harold leur démonta les genoux avec son bo rétractable, il n'hésita pas à insister jusqu'au craquage de leurs os.

"TRICHE !!!" cria Max.

"Mmmh ?" Red releva la tête. "Depuis QUAND on joue selon les règles ?"

"Depuis que ça nous aide à gagner !"

"Tout me semble correct : continuez."

Harold ralenti le rythme de sa course, il voulait se donner une réserve pour accélérer au moment fatidique. Cecil était épuisé, il n'avait jamais couru aussi longtemps sans se prendre un mur dans la face mais il était très motivé pour être accepté au seins de sa première et seule famille.

"Aïeuh… il nous a cassé les jambes."

Max s'était précipité sur le terrain pour leur donner de quoi ressouder les os. Malheureusement, le processus n'était pas instantané et ses deux petits protégés allaient perdre de précieuses minutes. Quoique... Ils étaient tellement rapides que ça n'avait aucune importance !

"Vous savez que je vais quand même gagner, n'est-ce pas ?" se moqua-t-elle après avoir immobilisé ses deux Padawan pour éviter qu'ils ne se blessent encore plus profondément.

"Rien n'est moins sûr : Harold a déjà bien entamé son deuxième tour..."

"… et Cecil n'est pas loin derrière !" appuya Michael.

"Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu l'as choisi, franchement."

"Ça me semble évident." répondit-il comme à chaque fois.

À la moitié du deuxième tour, Harold accéléra pour continuer sa stratégie : immobiliser les deux adversaires dangereux et en profiter pour gagner.

"N'Y PENSE MÊME PAS, BEURK !" menaça Max. "Oups, je suis désolée… Beurk c'est un peu extrême quand même..."

"C'est mon nom." répondit-il.

"Toutes mes condoléances, je le savais bien sûr mais ça reste très douloureux… n'est-ce pas ?"

"Ils m'ont abandonné, je ne vois pas en quoi ça t'amuse mais continue, je suis sûr que Red n'y verra aucun inconvénient."

"On ne se moque JAMAIS sérieusement d'un louveteau." confirma-t-elle.

"N… Non mais je ne me moque que de son nom pas du tout de sa famille ou de... Enfin, tu me connais, jamais je ne ferai ça. Il dit ça pour t'embrouiller."

"Les noms sont proscrits ici, il a le droit d'en choisir un nouveau et il peut prendre tout le temps dont il aura besoin. Le Padawan de Max est discalifié."

Lestat esquissa un sourire soulagé, il en avait marre de patauger dans la boue en reniant ce qu'il était pour se rapprocher d'un comportement plus "sorcier". Il ne le faisait que pour amuser sa soeur mais il était ravi d'y échapper.

"Aller viens, Carmilla, c'est termi…"

"Non. Red a explicitement dit LE Padawan, c'est-à-dire que l'un de nous deux peut continuer."

Oh bon sang. Tiens, c'est une expression marrante, ça, pour un vampire. Bon sang, délectable sang… et il était réduit à se nourrir congelé comme un vulgaire animal de compagnie.

"Vas-y, si ça t'amuse." abandonna-t-il.

Harold se fit dépasser par Cecil au moment d'entamer son troisième tour, il ne tarda pas à reprendre la tête plutôt facilement… et il lui restait encore de l'énergie !

Pour finir en beauté, il tappa un sprint et Carmilla lui passa devant pour entamer son deuxième tour. Heureusement pour lui, elle n'était pas rancunière. Il ne mouru pas et c'était déjà une bonne chose.

"Carmilla gagne la course !!!" arbitra Red.

Harold s'effondra, épuisé, sur la ligne d'arrivée et Cecil s'arrêta net à ses côtés pour ne pas perdre les repères visuels dans son esprit.

"Et voilà, je vous le disais : y'a rien de mieux qu'un vampire." appuya Max, ravie d'avoir gagné sans avoir dû les entraîner.

**-Fin du 15ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	16. Chachichachou

**Chapitre 16 :**

**Chachichachou**

"Y'a des... carottes poilues." marmona Max en serrant son lapin en peluche contre elle.

"Maaax !!!" gémit Harry. "Il est quatre heures du matin... Je veux dormir…"

"Sauterelles ?" répondit-elle.

Harry enfuit sa tête sous son oreiller et ferma les yeux en regrettant amèrement d'avoir fait péter le mur qui séparait sa chambre individuelle et celle de sa soeur (individuelle aussi, enfin plus maintenant...).

Il ne tarda pas à sombrer dans un sommeil lourd, loin des trompettes qui pètent de Max. Enfin : dodo.

"LAPIN EN FEU !!!" cria Max.

_Oh merde_, songea Harry. C'est reparti…

"Max, bordel…"

Il releva la tête et ferma les yeux, aveuglé par la lumière du soleil. Attends… Quoi ?! Nan mais il est quelle heure ???

"MAAAX MAGNE-TOI : LA TROISIÈME ÉPREUVE A DÉMARRÉ Y'A VINGT MINUTES !!!"

"Hein ?! Quoi ?" sursauta-t-elle. "… mais les pigeons mangent du foin !!!"

"Debout : on est en retard !" répéta-t-il.

"Non, c'est impossible. Je me réveille toujours aux aurores."

"Sauf quand tu fais du somnambulisme bucal."

"Du somnambulisme-quoi ?! Ça n'existe même pas."

Harry enfila un pantalon derrière la porte de son armoire, fixa la broche en argent sur sa poitrine et s'enroula dans une cape majestueuse.

"Gouzi gouzaaa, je te laisse pour la journée, mon gentil petit serpent à moi…"

"J'suis plus un bébé, laisssse moi sssseul, papa ssss'éri." répondit son serpent domestique, Crowley.

"Oooh… ça fait sa crise d'adolescence mais ça ne sait pas être agressif ? C'est qui mon petit chouchou ? C'est qui ? Owwwi c'est toiii !!!"

"Harry, t'es sérieux ?! On doit se BOUGER LES FESSES !!!"

"Ouais, c'est bon, j'arrive."

Il passa un peigne dans ses cheveux, tira de toutes ses forces pour effacer les caractéristiques Potter et... répéta le mouvement pour leur donner plus de fluidité. Bah quoi ?! Le style, c'est important.

"C'est bon, je suis prêt." dit-il.

"Ok alors… attends une seconde : je te laisse mon petit chaton chéri. Câlin grat'grat' ? Voui, tu aimes ça, hein mon chichouchat ?! Mon chachichou ? Mon chachichachou ???" dit-elle avec des gratouilles affectueuse que son chat-violet-zarb ignora avec talent.

"Max, sérieux ?!"

"C'est toi le plus beau, Skaro-mantique."

"Skaro-guant plutôt." railla Harry.

Sans trop savoir comment (bien qu'il sache pourquoi), il se retrouva pendu par les pieds dans la cage d'escalier.

Pfff ! Et c'est censé faire peur ?! Il est joueur de Quidditch, le plus jeune du siècle, non que dis-je ? Le plus jeune Capitaine de tous les Temps !!!

"Pourquoi tu jubile ?" demanda Max.

"Être là, pendu dans le vide me rappelle ma supériorité."

"T'es zarb."

"Merci. Toi aussi."

"Oooh, merci de ton remerciement."

À quelques mètres de là, Harold, Cecil, Lestat et Carmilla attendaient le début de l'épreuve… en équilibre sur des poteaux au-deçu d'un tapis de braises en flammes. Depuis vingt minutes. Vingt PUTAIN de minutes !!! Autant dire qu'ils étaient énervés.

"Merci d'avoir dit merci de t'avoir dit merci de m'avoir dit merci de t'avoir dit merci de m'avoir dit merci de t'avoir dit merci de m'avoir dit merci de t'avoir dit merci de m'avoir dit merci de…"

"BORDEL OÙ VOUS ÉTIEZ ???" cria Harold avant de remuer les bras pour ne pas tomber dans le feu, il se calma instantanément… pour ne pas mourir bêtement.

"Crises de somnambulisme buccal…" répondit Harry d'une voix fatiguée.

"Oh, je suis sincèrement désolé, je ne savais pas."

"Oulaaa… Ça va ?! Tu veux que je te prépare un café ?"

"NAN MAIS C'EST N'IMPORTE QUOI !!!" cria Max. "C'est quoi cette mascarade, encore ?!"

"Tu parle pendant toute la nuit…" répondirent-ils d'une voix épuisée. "C'est fatiguant, on n'en peut pluuus…"

Harry avait l'air fatigué (mais il se fichait tout le temps d'elle), Michael avait proposé un café (mais... pareil), Harold se confondait en excuse (mais... c'était une sorte de mini-Harry, maintenant), Lestat présentait ses condoléances (et espérons qu'il n'essaie pas de nous croquer aujourd'hui), Carmilla hochait la tête avec compassion (si c'était une blague, c'était bien huilé… trop bien.) = oh, muffin, c'est vrai !!!

"On peut décaler l'épreuve, si tu veux, Harry."

"Ça ira, je vais être fort. Pour vous, pour nous tous."

"Booon…" prononça Michael dans son micro. "Après de nombreux désagréments, on y est enfin : la 3ème épreuve."

"Vous pouvez descendre." dit Red.

Personne ne bougea.

"Euh... C'est bon, l'épreuve va commencer, vous pouvez arrêter votre tour d'équilibriste. C'était un petit numéro pour faire patienter le public..."

"C'EST DES CACTUS, VOTRE PUBLIC !!!" beugla Harold. "ON EST RESTÉ PERCHÉ COMME DES IMBÉCILES POUR DES PLANTES ?!"

"Chuuut… ne l'écoutez pas."

"Ça va pas de dire des choses comme ça ?!"

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, on vous aime." rassura Michael en les caressant. "Aïe ça pique. Ouille. Outch, saloperies."

"On fout le feu aux cactus ???"

"Non, j'ai pas dit…"

Harold tomba dans les braises, son pantalon s'enflamma et le feu se répandit à travers les cactus.

"Bon bah... AU FEU LES POMPIERS, Y'A LES CACTUS QUI FLAMBENT !!! AU FEU LES POMPIERS, LES CACTUS CRAMÉÉÉS…"

**-Fin du 16ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	17. Une armée de nains de jardin

**Chapitre 17 :**

**Une armée de nains de jardin**

"Nous saluons aujourd'hui le départ enflammé de nos cactus adorés..."

"AAAMEN !"

"… et nous souhaitons la bienvenue à leurs remplaçants : les nains de jardin !!!"

Ok alors soyons clairs tout de suite : déjà, une forêt de cactus installée sur des gradins c'est assez intriguant mais alors une armée de nains de jardin, là, ça devient carrément flippant.

"Bienvenue à tous, humains ou vampires ou loups-garous ou nains de jardin..." (ça fait beaucoup de variété) "… pour cette épreuve ultime mais l'avant-dernière de notre Tournois des Trois mais non, en fait Quatre Sorciers. Concept étrange."

"Aujourd'hui, nous allons jouer… aux échecs !!!" s'écria Michael, tout content.

"QUOI ?!" s'écria Harry, outré.

"Ça t'étonne, vraiment ?! C'est Michael, il adooore les échecs."

"Harold n'a jamais joué aux échecs, comment va-t-il pouvoir gagner ?!"

Harold leva les yeux au ciel avec arrogance :

"Je suis un sang-pur, bien sûr que je sais jouer aux échecs."

"J'aurai dû m'en douter..." sanglota Max à son tour. "Ma fierté et ma paresse me tueront : je n'ai pas eu besoin d'entraîner mes Padawans tellement parfaits et ça se retourne contre moi. Si seulement j'avais pris le temps de leur enseigner l'art du jeu d'échec."

"Nous sommes des vampires, Carmilla savait jouer avec un échiquier avant de savoir parler."

"NOUS SOMMES FOUTUUU…" sanglotèrent Harry et Max.

"Vous arrêtez un peu vos simagrés ?" soupira Red.

Harry essaya de lui expliquer à quel point Michael n'avait choisi cette épreuve que pour pouvoir gagner à leur insu et elle lui répondit que lui-même l'avait subtilement fait en choisissant des chevaux, qu'un aveugle ou des vampires ne peuvent pas monter et que Max avait voulu faire une course uniquement pour se baser sur les capacités hors normes de ses padawans.

"Breeef, vous êtes tous une belle brochette de tricheurs. La seule épreuve qui comptera, finalement, c'est la mienne." conclut-elle.

"C'est pas juste, ton épreuve sera toute naaaze en plus : t'es incapable de nous faire réellement mal. Comment tu veux qu'ils apprennent quoique ce soit sans douleur ni humiliation ?!"

Red se contenta de sourire.

"Pour plus de parité, nos padawans vont nous affronter tous les quatre, à tour de rôle et seront notés au nombre victoire et de déplacements. Il n'y aura aucune distraction puante ni cactus inflammables, uniquement l'intellect et quelques pions sorciers."

Michael dévoila quatre échiquiers taillés dans l'herbe, pas aussi grands que celui de McGonagall mais assez impressionnants néanmoins. Jouer aux échecs avec des buissons, c'était une première !

"Que le meilleur gagne…" dit-il.

Red commença à jouer avec Lestat, se fit battre à plate couture. Max joua contre (ou plus pour) Carmilla, elle lui accorda une victoire facile. Harry joua avec Harold et remporta la victoire, bah quoi ?! Il n'allait tout de même pas échouer volontairement ! Michael perdit sa partie, pour la première fois de sa vie et trop rapidement pour que ce soit naturel. Gagner le tournois avant tout...

Cecil remporta son match contre Michael, contre Harry, contre Max et contre Red. À chaque fois, il lisait leur jeu directement à la source en utilisant ses dons télépathiques. Il était imbattable.

"Booon… on s'fichier, non ?!" soupira Harry pendant que Cecil battait les vampires qui l'avaient provoqué en duel. "Les nains, c'est le moment de rehausser ce plat sans saveur : bataille de piment !!!"

"Qu… Qui a acheté ces nains ???" paniqua Red au moment où ils s'animèrent.

"Pas moi." répondirent Max et Michael.

"À L'ATTAAAQUE !!!"

Les nains s'armèrent de fougères et de champignons avant de s'élancer vers eux, le regard assassin.

"Je... Je crois qu'Harry a découvert AmaZon'Interdite…" répondit Harold.

"Oh. Merde." dit Michael.

"C'est quoi ?"

"C'est... probablement la fin du monde."

Le nom de Cecil se grava dans le tableau des scores, Michael envoya une image de Godzilla dans son esprit pour le prévenir qu'il fallait fuir et tout le monde se précipita vers la maison en hurlant. Seul Harry était resté au milieu de son armée de nains.

"Mais revenez !!! Ça commençait à devenir intéressant, cette épreuve..."

Ils restèrent barricadés pendant plusieurs jours.

**-Fin du 17ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	18. Une mallette bourrée d'explosifs

**Chapitre 18 :**

**Une mallette bourrée d'explosifs**

"Ce n'est que l'épreuve de Red, qu'ils disaient... Vous n'avez rien à craindre, qu'ils disaient…" soupira Harold avant de rajouter d'une voix paniquée : "ON VA MOURIR !"

Ligotés sur le toit d'un train (vide, précisons) lancé à 320 km/h détourné pour foncer droit sur un ravin… dans dix minutes.

Lestat et Carmilla étaient maintenus à l'intérieur de leur combinaison anti-soleil collée sur le métal, ils ne pouvaient ni s'en défaire ni l'arracher de force sans craindre de mourir dans d'atroces brûlures, Harold et Cecil étaient juste ligotés avec une corde épaisse extrêmement bien nouée.

"Elle a pété les plombs, ma parole !" s'écria Lestat. "Qu'est-ce que tu fiches, le Krokmou ?!"

"Cracmol." corrigea Harold.

"Tu craques au lieu de croquer… Mou ? Molle ? C'est pareil !"

"Je fais des abdos : ça va me faire maigrir et après, je vais pouvoir glisser en-dehors de cette corde." répondit-il, essoufflé. "Pfiou, pfiou : ça marche, je transpire déjà..."

Lestat regretta d'avoir survécu quelques mois de plus que ses parents pour mourir entouré d'idiots de manière aussi stupide… au moins, il avait appris de nombreux synonyme du mot "bêtise".

"Notre frère va vous le faire payer !!!" cria-t-il en se débattant. "Vous m'entendez ?! Il va nous retrouver et après, il vous fera la peau !!!"

"Vlad n'est pas là, Lestat…" commenta Carmilla. "Il ne pourra pas nous venger."

"VOUS ALLEZ CREVER, HUMAINS DE MER…"

"Deux minutes." réclamma Harold. "Taisez-vous pendant deux minutes."

BOUM ! À ce moment, une vitre explosa et de longues flammes s'échapèrent de l'intérieur d'une cabine.

"DES EXPLOSIFS !!!" hurla Harold. "Elle a rajouté des explosifs !!!"

"ALLEZ MOURIR DANS LE FEU DES ENFERS !!!" insulta à nouveau Lestat.

"Elle est dingue… C'est la plus folle, en fait !"

Heureusement pour eux, une étincelle se perdit vers le toit du train et enflamma la corde qui maintenait Harold et Cecil. Malheureusement pour eux, cette étincelle ne s'arrêta pas à la corde et crama également leurs vêtements et leur peau. Ouille.

BAM ! BAM ! BAM ! Cecil s'était redressé (du mieux possible, en équilibre sur une grosse caisse de métal fendant les airs à toute vitesse) et sautait sur place jusqu'à ce que le toit craque sous son poids. Il tomba dans le wagon (le métal avait été fragilisé par le feu) et roula sur la moquette pour étouffer les flammes qui cramait ses fesses. Il en ressortirait partiellement brûlé mais vivant… enfin... pour le moment.

Harold ne tarda pas à l'imiter : suivre et imiter le plus intelligent de la bande était sa meilleure chance de survie. Il l'avait appris tout seul (ah et... éloignes-toi des vampires, ça aussi il l'avait appris seul).

Il attrapa la main de Cecil pour le guider avec lui loin des explosifs, jusqu'à la tête du train où ils pourraient réfléchir à un moyen de l'arrêter.

"S'il vous plaît, ne nous laissez pas mourir…" supplia Carmilla.

"On... On doit vous laisser pour avoir une chance d'arrêter ce train suffisamment vite."

BOUM ! Une petite bombe explosa, entraînant une mallette bourrée d'explosifs : BOUM ! BOUM ! BOUM ! Le Cracmol et le Sorcier furent soulevé par le blast de l'exposition, propulsé loin en arrière, leur tête heurta l'une des portes qui reliaient les compartiments et ils tombèrent au sol, à moitié assommés.

"Elle veut nous tuer, ma parole !" gémit Harold.

Cecil lui frappa le bras pour le motiver mais il se roula d'avantage sur lui-même, les larmes aux yeux.

"Aïeuh…" marmona-t-il quand le p'tit blondinet le plaqua violemment contre un siège pour le remuer. "Ok, c'est bon… T'as gagné, je viens avec toi."

L'aveugle-sourd-muet lui souriait timidement et le pressa, utilisant la légilimencie pour avancer sans obstacle dans le train. Comme c'était pratique d'avoir un sorcier sous la main pour lui emprunter ses sens !

"De toutes les manières, ça ne sert à rien..." marmona Harold. "On ne sait pas conduire un train, ni toi ni moi."

Cecil secoua la tête, un grand sourire aux lèvres et le poussa encore plus vite sans faire gaffe de ne pas le heurter trop fort contre les murs : de toutes les manières, ça lui arrivait souvent à lui-même donc il estimait que ce n'était pas trop grave.

"Attends une seconde… Tu sais comment ça marche, un train ?!"

Cecil lui envoya un souvenir directement dans son esprit : Michael et lui qui jouaient à un simulateur de train en feu (comme par hasard... et si, ça existe) en mangeant des chips pimentées au ketchup et au guacamol, connectés par la pensée.

"On... On va s'en sortir vivant !!!" s'écria Harold avant de se prendre un mur dans la tête. "Aïe. Essaie de faire gafffff… aïeuh. Plus doucem… ouille. Pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur moiii ??? Outch."

Ils arrivèrent à destination sans la moindre égratignure... Enfin : ils étaient gravement brûlé, la lèvre de Cecil avait été entaillé quand il s'était mordu pour ne plus sentir la douleur et le nez d'Harold était en sang de s'être pris trois fois le même mur… À part ça, ils étaient sains et saufs.

"Bon, tout ce qu'on a à faire c'est trouver le frein."

Cecil agitait ses mains dans les sens pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait besoin de ses yeux pour observer, Harold essaya mais se prit un énième coup sur la tête : ils étaient désaccordés.

"Booon… Tu m'entend quand je parle ?"

Cecil hocha la tête, il s'était agrippé à son esprit et ne comptait pas le lâcher jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient arrêté ce train... et s'ils pouvaient le faire AVANT de tomber dans le ravin, en moins de deux minutes, ça serait mieux.

"Ok, alors fais-moi des signes pour m'indiquer ce que je dois regarder pour toi. Par exemple, tu pourrais lever le pouce pour dire qu'on se dirige vers la bonne... AÏE !" Cecil lui attrapa les cheveux et tira dessus pour orienter sa tête selon ses besoins. "Euh... Oui, je suppose que OUILLE ça fonctionne également."

… plus que soixante secondes…

Cecil tira Harold à droite de l'appareil puis à gauche puis cogna sa tête sur le plateau de contrôle en voulant l'agenouiller.

… plus que quarante-cinq secondes…

Il trouva un levier de vitesse et un gros bouton rouge, ça semblait être une combinaison intéressante. Il se demanda sur quel bouton de la manette il devait appuyer pour effectuer l'action principale.

… plus que trente secondes…

"Je ne veux absolument PAS te presser mais je vois le ravin qui s'approche. Dangereusement. Très très dangereusement."

Harold haleta avant de rajouter :

"ON VA CREVER BORDEL DE MERDE !!!"

… plus que quinze secondes…

La cabine s'ébranla, les explosions se rapprochaient d'eux, le reste du train était en feu et...

"Ils sont où les vampires ?!"

Cecil appuya sur le bouton rouge, rien ne se passa.

"On va crever, on va crever, on va crever..."

… plus que cinq secondes...

Il abaissa le levier de toutes ses forces, ça ne suffisait pas. Harold lui donna un coup de main, le train commença à ralentir, lentement mais sûrement. Lestat qui venait d'apparaître dans la cabine essaya de les imiter à son tour, le levier resta dans ses mains.

… zéro seconde avant le ravin, le train avait ralentit mais ne s'était pas arrêté : on leur accorde un sursis. Disons vingt secondes avant la chute ?!

"Lestat, tu peux utiliser ta super-force pour nous sortir de ce merdier !!!"

"Oh, je pourrais..."

"T'as envie de nous laisser crever, c'est ça ??? Vampire de mes couill…"

"S'il te plaît, fais comme Cecil et ferme-la. Sinon je te laisse croupir là et ta mort sera lente et pénible."

… dix secondes avant la chute…

"Ok, très bien. Qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange ?!"

SCHHH, les freins du train crissait à déchirer vos chastes oreilles (enfin… ce qu'il en reste) quand quelque chose heurta violemment le moteur. BANG ! Le puissant véhicule recula sous l'impact.

"J'ai réussit !!!" cria Carmilla d'une voix toute joyeuse. "J'ai fais ce que tu m'as demandé, grand frère : je les ai sauvé !!!"

"Chut, Carmilla." grogna ce dernier. "Tu n'es pas obligée de le dire devant tout le monde, c'est gênant. Et puis tu ne m'as pas laissé suffisamment de temps pour mon chantage. Je passe pour quoi, moi, maintenant ?!"

"Un gentil vampire ?" proposa sa soeur.

"JE SUIS UN FÉROCE PRÉDATEUR !!! Je vais les tuer dans leur sommeil et je boirais leur sang pour…"

"Roooh ça va, arrête ton cinéma." ricanna Harold. "Sérieusement, même Ganondorf LE CHIEN est plus flippant que toi."

Lestat frappa sa propre tête sur le tableau de bord du train, sa combinaison rebondit de manière assez clounesque mais il réussit néanmoins à se cogner le front sur l'épaisse vitre d'un noir quasiment opaque.

"Les sorciers sont nos amis, il faut éviter d'les croquer…" chantonna-t-il. "Si t'as pas d'amis vampire, ne mange pas un sorcier humain."

"Tagada tsoin tsoin !!!"

**-Fin du 18ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	19. Nutella

**Chapitre 19 :**

**Nutella**

"Oooh un train ?!" s'écria Max au petit-déjeuner ce matin-là. "Ça rappelle mon enfance..."

"T'as rajouté des explosifs ???" renchérit Harry en étalant son miel sur sa tartine de pâté de canard. "C'était mon idée !!!"

"Apatakeuh ?" rajouta Michael avant que sa tête ne retombe lourdement sur la table en saluant au passage le pot de Nutella.

[À partir de maintenant, l'auteur va dire "pâte à tartiner aux noisettes" pour éviter tout placement de produit… Il est où mon chèque ? Aaah mais faut être CONTACTÉ par la marque en amont ?! Oups… Bon, bah : le Nutella c'est du cac… AÏEUH. Relâchez-moiii. Ok, ok, c'est bon, je vais l'écrire : le Nutella c'est délicieux, miam. Au p'tit déj entre les lancés de couteaux ou au goûter, vous pouvez même en manger au déjeuner et au dîner, avec un peu d'imagination. Voilà, c'est bon. Je peux avoir un chèque maintenant ??? Non, repartez pas avant de m'avoir détaché !!! Je peux me déguiser en pot à Nutella géant pour faire de la pub, ça me semble honnête. Détachez-moi. Allez, soyez cool… Ouvrez la fenêtre au moins, pour que j'ai de quoi respirer. Et mettez un film. Non, pas celui-lààà… Help.]

"Max, pourrais-tu me passer le beurre ?"

"Oh ?! Oui, bien sûûû… AAAH !!!" hurla-t-elle avant de bondir au plafond (littéralement), un couteau dirigé vers l'intrus. "D'où il sort, lui ???"

"Wolfy ? Il... euh… Argh, t'aurais au moins pu t'habiller avant de descendre !"

"Désolé."

"Il est resté là pour la nuit." avoua Red. "On bosse sur une affaire tous les deux et ça s'est prolongé, tard."

"Très très tard." confirma l'auror en attrapant son beurre lui-même.

"Et d'où il sort, son pyjama ?!" demanda Michael qui venait d'émerger quelques secondes, le temps de rajouter du ketchup dans son jus d'orange et se rendormir aussi sec.

Personne ne voulut relever sa question et tous firent comme s'il n'avait rien dit.

"Qu'il s'en aille, c'est pas sa place, ici. Je veux qu'il parte !!!"

"Maaax…"

"C'est très très grave, Harry." répondit-elle. "Ça enfreint les lois de la Meute. Il doit s'en aller et ne plus jamais revenir. Y'a que les loups qui peuvent déjeuner à cette table."

Elle oublia sciemment de dire que ladite table explosait un matin sur deux... Ça ne changeait rien. La table du petit-déjeuner c'est un concept avant d'être un meuble.

"Sérieusement ?! WOLFgang. Réfléchit deux petites secondes..."

"Je sais que c'est un loup-garou, faudrait vraiment être un báitchï pour ne pas l'avoir compris."

Harry préféra ne pas préciser qu'il venait de le deviner.

"De toutes évidences, c'est un loup. Il a le droit d'être ici."

"Nan mais t'as cru qu'on était où ?! Dans un chenil ???"

"Baaah… en l'occurrence... oui."

"Je te hais." dit-elle avant de tirer la langue.

Wolfgang songea qu'ils étaient peut-être aussi brillants que Red le décrivait mais certainement pas dès le réveil. À moins qu'ils ne soit tout simplement… des enfants. Ah oui, aussi.

"Il faudrait peut-être aller chercher les autres, non ?" proposa le jeune auror. "L'épreuve ne durait que dix minutes, c'est bientôt termi…"

"REEED !!! T'ES COMPLÈTEMENT CINGLÉÉÉ !!!" beugla Harold, le nez en sang.

"Les po-chettes de sang sont nos amis pour la viiie…" chantonnait Lestat.

Cecil attrapa une assiette et l'envoya sur le mur pour exprimer sa colère. Il ne tarda pas à s'attaquer à l'entièreté de la vaisselle. Paix à son âme… Ça aussi, ça relève plus du concept que de véritables objets tellement ils en changent souvent.

"Le soleil vient de se lever, il faut résister à l'appel du sang et éviter de croquer... tes amis les sorcieeers !"

"Euh... Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive, à Lestat ?"

"TU NOUS A ATTACHÉ À UN TRAIN !!! UN TRAIN !!!" continua Harold sans se soucier de Lestat qui récitait toutes les règles de bienséance qu'on lui avait appris, en chanson.

"Et c'était drôlement fun." répondit Red. "On était censé vous regarder à la télé mais y'a Wolfgang qui a demandé du beurre donc... euh... Je suis sûre que c'était très beau, dommage qu'on vous ait loupé."

"On s'en fiche de tout ça : lequel a gagné ???" demanda Harry.

"Euh..."

Ils se regardèrent, hésitants.

"Super... Ils sont ex aequo." soupira Red.

"Estimez-vous heureux qu'on soit en vie, déjà..."

"Tout est à recommencer..."

"SAUVE QUI PEUUUT !!!" cria Harold.

Normalement, Cecil aurait déjà dû heurter un mur et Lestat aurait hurlé "Chaaasse !!!" avant de le poursuivre dans toute la maison, plaquant violemment sa victime au mur et ne s'arrêtant que sous les supplications de sa soeur.

"Je viens avec toi !!!" répondit Lestat, paniqué.

Cecil se précipita hors de la cuisine et alla courir avec eux.

"Youpiii !!!" s'écria Carmilla.

Harry, Max et Michael regardèrent Red avec inquiétude. Qu'est-ce qu'elle leur avait fait, bon sang ?!

"Euh... Rassure-moi… Ils n'étaient pas LIGOTÉS au train, quand même ?"

"Baaah, euh... Je me suis peut-être laissé emporté… un chouilla… j'aurai peut-être pas dû mélanger les bombes avec des explosifs…"

"Bon, au moins, ils ne fonçaient pas droit sur un ravin."

La Louve plongea le nez dans sa tasse de thé et souffla dedans pour faire des bulles.

"REEED !!!"

**-Fin du 19ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	20. Une sucette au gnome

**Chapitre 20 :**

**Une sucette au gnome**

"Praesepe, je crois que tu vas avoir de la visite." affirma le vieux Garrick Ollivander en dépoussiérant distraitement l'une des étagères de sa boutique.

Faudrait vraiment qu'il songe à faire un sérieux ménage, bientôt parce que là… Son jeune apprentit Praesepe Belzebut sortit de sa tanière et lui donna une cinquantaine de nouvelles baguettes fraîchement taillées. Bon bah... Tant pis pour le ménage !

(et c'est comme ça que cette boutique était probablement la plus poussiéreuse de tout le Chemin de Traverse)

"Diantre, tu es un prodige." commenta-t-il en sortant plusieurs boîtes vides de sous son comptoir (plus présentable pour les clients), il n'avait même pas eu le temps d'en recommander.

"ENFIN ILS VIENNENT ME VOIR !!!" s'égosilla Praesepe. "Je suis leur frère et pas le moindre mot depuis des semaines. Ces ingrats ! Saligauds ! Ne me regardez pas comme ça, Madame, j'ai le droit de m'offusquer !!!"

"Je... Je repasserai plus tard..."

"Tu es extrêmement doué pour la création mais il faut absolument qu'on améliore ton contact avec les clients." commenta Ollivander. "Tu vas me faire fuir tous mes premiers années, ils iront se fournir dans l'Allée des Embrumes et ça, c'est une catastrophe."

"Les baguettes de l'Allée des Embrumes sont maudites ?" demanda Praesepe.

"Mmmh ?! Oh, non pas du tout. C'est juste très mauvais pour mon business…"

Praesepe fixa la porte pendant de longues minutes et maudit les imprécisions d'Ollivander, franchement agaçantes pour quelqu'un qui avait grandit avec un presque-frère-jumeau devin, pas toujours fiable mais beaucoup plus détaillé. Et drôle. Et... oh, sa famille lui manquait.

Un jeune garçon poussa la porte et leva le nez d'un air perdu.

"Et voilà…" chantonna le vendeur de baguette.

"Non, je ne connais pas ce mach… euh... cet individu."

"J'ai l'impression que c'était hier que vos parents m'ont acheté leur première baguette, monsieur Beurk."

"Et ça sera pas demain que j'achèterai la mienne." répondit ledit Beurk en le fusillant du regard.

Harry Potter-Black poussa enfin la porte de la boutique, Praesepe s'approcha de lui en souriant et... Harry lui passa devant sans lui accorder le moindre regard.

"Monsieur Ollivander ! J'espérais justement vous voir, seul à seul."

"ET MOI JE COMPTE POUR DU BEURRE ???" hurla le jumeau Belzebut.

"Oh ? Tiens, c'est étrange." répondit Garrick Ollivander. "J'aurais parié que tu venais pour... mmmh ? Peu importe."

"PEU IMPORTE ?! COMMENT ÇA PEU IMPORTE ???"

"Nous sommes deux laissés pour compte." commenta Harold Beurk.

"Ne m'adresse pas la parole, morv… euh... petit garçon. Hum. Je fais des efforts. Tu veux une sucette ?"

"Oh oui !!!" s'écria Harold, tout content.

"Aaah… J'avais pas prévu ça !!! Tu devais prendre un air mi-effrayé, mi-intimidé et re-mi-effrayé par derrière. Pourquoi t'as répondu oui ??? N'as-tu pas de coeur ?! On n'a pas de sucette."

Pendant que Praesepe faisait la connaissance d'Harold dans le plus grand des calmes…

"VAS TE FAIRE !"

… le plus grand des calmes, disais-je, Harry et Ollivander s'isolèrent dans l'arrière boutique qui tenait plus d'un placard qu'une véritable pièce, un endroit où l'on devait s'agenouiller pour y entrer (et y rester) mais que Praesepe s'était accaparé : au moins, c'était à l'abri des clients.

"Bien. C'est un peu étriqué mais je suppose que tu pourrais t'y sentir comme chez toi…"

"Honnêtement ?! Si j'avais pas besoin de vos connaissances, vous seriez mort pour cet affront."

"Je le sais bien, c'est pour cette raison que je me permet de prendre le risque."

"Oh. Vous étiez à Serpentard, vous aussi ???" s'écria Harry d'un ton beaucoup plus léger.

"Non, Serdaigle."

"Oh." la voix d'Harry s'était refroidit. "Bon, au moins vous n'étiez pas un blaireau ni un crétin."

"La vipère devrait faire attention à la morsure du lion."

"Le lion devrait faire gaffe au venin du serpent."

Les deux sorciers se dévisagèrent avant d'hocher la tête sur un air entendu.

"Je suppose que tu n'es pas venu me réciter des proverbes chinois."

"Lord Voldemort." prononça Harry, froidement.

"Aaah oui : bois d'if et plume de phénix, 33,75 cm, très puissante."

"Je... je ne souhaitais vraiment pas connaître la taille de son pénis, monsieur."

"Oh, tu connais la formule mathématique ?! C'est assez rare..."

"La formule mathématique ?"

"À partir de la taille d'une baguette, il existe une formule pour calculer la taille du..."

"STOOOP !!!" cria Harry. "Je ne suis pas là pour être traumatisé. Je veux simplement savoir comment il va se débrouiller pour revenir à la vie. C'est tout. Rien de plus. Et certainement PAS çaaa…"

Ollivander affichait un large sourire, il s'amusait terriblement. Praesepe n'était pas très loquace, et de ce fait beaucoup moins amusant.

"Il existe des artefacts, des sortilèges, des potions… La seule chose que je sais, c'est qu'il reviendra. Je suis incapable de te dire comment, les possibilités sont trop nombreuses."

"Quand ?"

"Je l'ignore."

Harry grimaça.

"Déçu ?"

"Oh, non. J'amenais mon Padawan voir un ami, on va lui faire essayer l'alchimie… Votre boutique était sur notre trajet, il ne peut malheureusement pas utiliser des moyens de transports rapides pour sorciers."

"Bien. Dans ce cas, je te conseille de jeter un oeil à la boutique des Créatures Magiques, en passant. Ils viennent de recevoir un spécimen qui pourrait t'intéresser."

"UN DRAGON POUR MA PIERRE D'INVOCATION !!!" hurla Harry.

"M'sieur Ollivander : non !" cria Praesepe. "On n'indique pas à Harry où trouver un dragon, c'est dangereux."

"C'est... C'est vraiment un dragon ???"

"Oui, monsieur Harry Pot… euh... Black, excusez-moi. C'est bel et bien un dragon. Mais peut-être pas celui que vous espéri… Où allez-vous ?"

"Viens, Harold, on s'en va !!!"

"Harry, viens ici saluer ton frère !!!" hurla Praesepe.

Les deux garçons passèrent devant lui sans le regarder comme s'il avait été invisible. Franchement, quelle impolitesse, il avait même proposé une sucette au gnome… euh, à l'enfant. Bon, il n'avait pas pu la lui donner mais ça, c'est une autre histoire…

"Harry va aller s'acheter le dragon." marmona Praesepe, d'une voix d'outre-tombe. "Euh... Finalement, j'aimerais prolonger mon stage de quelques jours. Non, quelques mois ! Vous savez quoi ? J'amènage ici, ça sera plus simple."

**-Fin du 20ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	21. Horloge en latin

**Chapitre 21 :**

**Horloge en latin**

"Est-ce que je suis fou ?" demanda l'enfant en entortillant ses doigts les uns aux autres.

"Pourquoi tu serais fou ?" questionna le Magico--Psycho-Guérisseur.

"Baaah… euh... Sinon je serai pas là."

La porte s'ouvrit, l'enfant se figea sur sa chaise. Une Psycho-Guérisseuse Inférieure traversa la pièce sans accorder le moindre regard au patient, murmura quelque chose à l'oreille du Guérisseur et ce dernier se leva, le visage sombre.

"Logium, je te laisse avec Pumpkin."

Et il quitta la pièce.

Tic… Tac…

Tic… Tac…

Le silence qui s'installa était pesant.

"T'es qui, toi, déjà ?" demanda finalement le petit Pumpkin.

"Je m'appelle Logium Belzebut."

"Belzebut comme le diable ?"

"Oui. Mais ça ne signifie pas que je..."

"Trop cool."

Pumpkin arrêta enfin de torturer ses doigts et regarda Logium d'un air fasciné. Peut-être parce qu'il était le plus jeune parmis le personnel soignant ? Mmmh ? Sûrement parce qu'il s'appelait Belzebut…

"C'est un pseudonyme ?"

"De quoi ?"

"Belzebut, c'est pas banal comme nom. Moi, je crois que c'est un pseudonyme."

Logium rapprocha sa chaise, doucement et brisa la distance patient/guérisseur pour se mettre à son niveau. Il n'aimait pas parler aux jeunes enfants d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce, ça serait sa première décision quand il obtiendrait son certificat : casser cette barrière ridicule.

"Pourquoi j'aurai un pseudonyme ?" demanda le stagiaire, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

"T'es ici en couverture pour une mission spéciale. En vrai, t'es… un agent secret !"

Le (presque) jeune adulte OU le (quasiment) vieil adolescent ne pu s'empêcher de rire, l'enfant ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés avant de rire avec lui.

"Ça veut dire quoi Logium ?"

"C'est juste mon prénom."

"Oh…" fit-il d'une voix déçue. "J'pensais qu'il y aurait un truc cool."

Logium se mit à réfléchir puis lui dit :

"Tu as raison, en fait. Il y a un secret derrière mon prénom. Je veux bien te le dire si tu me dis un truc sur toi. Mais attention, ce que je vais te révéler est assez spécial alors… tu dois me dire un truc spécial, toi aussi. D'accord ?"

Pumpkin fixa la plante-à-tentacules pendant de longues minutes, en silence. Son regard s'était perdu dans la contemplation et Logium pensa avoir perdu le contact, malgré lui. Peut-être que c'était à lui de faire le premier aveux ?

"Logium, c'est un diminutif. J'ignore si c'est lié à mon prénom ou pas mais... j'ai un don de divination. Plutôt marrant, hein ?!" avoua le susnommé. "Je m'appelle Horlogium, ça veut dire Horloge en latin."

"Moi je m'appelle Pumpkin, ça veut dire Citrouille, en anglais."

Pumpkin releva les yeux vers ceux de Logium, se mordit la lèvre et murmura :

"J'arrive pas à le dire, mon secret… mais j'ai réussit à le dessiner, une fois."

Logium sortit une plume et un bout de parchemin froissé de sa poche, il lui tendit. L'enfant se grata le nez, s'étala de l'encre sur tout le visage et commença à dessiner : un petit cercle au centre, il le divisa en plusieurs parties et rajouta des feuilles sur le dessus. L'encre trembla sur le papier et le dessin grossier sembla prendre vie en se transformant lentement en citrouille plus détaillée.

C'était du dessin sorcier... Logium résista à l'envie de crier "T'es un naturel, c'est magnifiiique !" et le regarda donner vie à ses traits tremblants. En silence. Pas parler… Non, non.

Soudainement, Pumpkin gribouilla furieusement des tourbillons noirs sur le pauvre parchemin qui n'avait rien demandé et il troua la feuille sous la violence de son trait. Les formes s'animèrent, ondulant de manière menaçante autour de la petite citrouille qui se fit avaler par les ombres qui grandissaient presque au point de sortir de la page pour les manger, eux aussi.

"C'est… des démons, je crois. Dans... dans ma tête..."

C'était terrifiant de voir une terreur aussi grande chez un si petit garçon.

"Je suis désolé Logium…" dit Pumpkin. "Je suis désolé... désolé..."

"Hééé : pourquoi est-ce que tu es désolé ?"

"Je suis comme les autres enfants d'ici, j'suis cinglé."

Logium posa une main affectueuse sur le haut de sa tête et attendit qu'il cesse de trembler.

"Je ne pense pas que tu sois cinglé, ni aucun autre enfant ici, d'ailleurs.

"C'est... c'est vrai ? ou c'est une ruse ?"

Le petit Pumpkin le fixa d'un oeil froid comme s'il hésitait à lui faire confiance. Logium lui décrit alors ce qu'il aimait chez ses p'tits camarades de chambre :

"Matthew raconte des histoires magnifiques, il pourrait être un grand romancier. Tyler a un sacré talent pour déclamer de grands textes… et sait démarrer les batailles de purée ! Il nous a fait Guernica, hier soir : bombardements dans toute la salle et très belle peinture de pomme de terre sur le mur. C'était assez brillant, t'as pas trouvé ?!"

On l'avait cloué au sol, ils s'y étaient mis à six pour lui faire ingurgiter sa potion puis ils l'avaient isolé dans la Chambre Blanche.

"Les Guérisseurs, parfois, ils sont gentils avec nous mais l'instant d'après, ils donnent des potions qui font mal à la tête et ils nous laissent croupir dans un coin sans nous regarder pendant des jours et des jours. Y'en a même qui ont peur de nous et qui sont dégoûtés de croiser notre regard…"

"Je ne suis pas un agent secret." répondit Logium. "Mais tu as raison, en un sens : j'ai une mission spéciale et c'est grâce à toi que je l'ai compris. Je viens d'un endroit assez particulier, j'ai grandis avec une famille extraordinaire et... on aurait pu être ici, tu sais ? Chacun d'entre nous, on aurait pu être catégorisé comme des fous."

"T'as eu de la chance d'y échapper. Parfois ça fait mal et ça rend triste..."

"Je le sais. Il m'a fallut du temps pour découvrir que les méthodes des Psycho-Guérisseurs sont archaïques… À vrai dire, je ne l'ai pas su avant d'arriver ici." approuva le stagiaire. "C'est ça, ma mission spéciale : dès que je quitterai Poudlard à la fin de cette année, je vais tout faire pour devenir Guérisseur. Et je vais changer les choses, ici et dans le monde de la psychiatrie sorcière, crois-moi."

Pumpkin eut un regard triste, des larmes perlèrent sur ses cils.

"J'ai dit quelque chose qui te rend triste ?"

"Tu vas repartir ? Pendant une année entière ?!"

Logium lui répondit simplement :

"Oui."

L'enfant pleura, spontanément et de manière tellement honnête que Logium en eut un pincement au coeur.

"Mais je vais revenir, bientôt. Très bientôt."

"Pourquoi tu peux pas rester ?! T'es la seule personne qui nous considère pas comme des monstres à enfermer dans une cage."

"Je te promet que je vais revenir vous voir, régulièrement."

"J'ai peur ici, tout seul..."

"Tu n'es pas tout seul : tu es entouré par des tas d'autres enfants qui sont comme toi."

"Fous ?"

"Merveilleux." corrigea Horlogium.

**-Fin du 21ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	22. Tête de piaf

**Chapitre 22 :**

**Tête de piaf**

"Tout ce qu'il nous reste à faire, c'est de battre une armée de Golems. Facile." résuma Harry.

"Tu m'as dit que c'était un ami !!!" cria Harold qui combattait vaillamment un poulet géant avec un vieux bout de céleri. "Pourquoi on doit entrer par effraction ?"

"Nico EST mon ami. J'ai jamais dit qu'il nous avait invité."

Harold leva les yeux au ciel. Évidemment.

"Comment tu veux qu'on combatte autant de Golem ?! Y'en a… une centaine !"

"Pas 'on', 'je'." corrigea Harry avec son accent supérieur. "La dernière fois que je l'ai fais, c'était avec une Max sous acide… J'ai un handicap encore pire aujourd'hui, toi. Mais je suis extrêmement doué."

"Évidemment, tout est facile quand on a une baguette magique."

"Pfff, n'importe quoi."

Blessé dans son orgueil (qui est gigantesque, rappelons-le), Harry décida de montrer à son Padawan qu'il était capable de les vaincre très facilement et SANS sa magie.

"Regarde le Maître à l'oeuvre et prends-en de la graine pour nourrir ta tête de piaf."

Heureusement pour lui, Harry venait tout juste d'acquérir... un magnifique petit dragon ! Il lui avait coûté toute ses économies mais ça en valait la peine. De toutes les manières, il allait tout récupérer dès son premier jour de reprise à Poudlard.

Et ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit un dragon dans une boutique de créatures magiques. Plutôt étrange, ça, d'ailleurs... Il ne voulait pas y réfléchir, c'était son dragon à lui.

"Bébé dragon : vole jusqu'à eux et brûle le papier qui est dans leur bouche." il ouvrit la porte de sa cage. "Vole !"

Le minuscule dragon (suffisamment petit pour tenir dans le creux de votre main) sembla très heureux de s'envoler... par contre, il n'avait aucunement l'envie de cramer des bouts de papier.

"Reviens ici, petit dragon !!!"

"Harry, on va se faire tuer..."

Le sorcier s'élança à la poursuite de son dragon qui était allé se percher sur la tête d'un des Golems. Il évita de se faire assommer, esquiva une attaque et roula sous les jambes d'un autre géant de pierre pour le déséquilibrer. Ce dernier tomba, face contre terre.

"ET BIIIM !!!" hurla Harry. "Victoire ! Plus que 99 autres à combattre... Je me débrouille trop bien."

"Sors ta baguette, abruti."

"Non."

"Quoi ?! Mais t'es fou ???"

"Je peux y arriver, facilement et tu verras que ce n'est pas ma magie qui fait de moi un Génie."

"Ok : tu vas mourir."

Utilisant des techniques de combat très élaborées, Harry dégaina son épée et... se fit soulever comme une marionnette par le plus grand de tous les Golems.

"Je vais y arriver, je maîtrise cette situation."

"Ah ouais ? On dirait pas..."

"C'est une ruse, en fait. Je vais…"

Le Golem le retourna, la tête en bas et le secoua comme un grelot. Il le lâcha, Harry tomba plusieurs mètres plus bas et... on recommence !

"Ok, ok. AÏE. Je vais... OUTCH. C'est facile, il faut que... GAAAH ! Ça fait mal."

Harold attrapa l'un des couteaux de lancer appartenant à Max qu'il avait ramassé sur le mur de la cuisine.

"Sois tu utilises ta magie, sois je vais devoir te sauver. Comme une pauvre demoiselle en détresse. Fais ton choix."

"Je ne suis pas... OUILLE… du tout... AAAH BOBOOO... en détresse..."

Harold réalisa qu'Harry n'utiliserait sa magie sous aucun prétexte. Ils étaient mal barré. Très très mal barré.

"Tu es un Serpentard, non ?! Utilise ta magie d'une manière imperceptible et prétends que tu as tout fait par toi-même."

Malheureusement, il venait de perdre conscience. Gé-nial, manquait plus que ça ! Sa cape était trop noire pour voir les traces de son sang mais le sol en était recouvert. Ils n'avaient plus qu'une poignée de minutes avant qu'il meure... peut-être moins.

"Booon… À mon tour. Fais comme si c'était un entraînement, Harold. Un simple, minuscule, petit entraînement."

Harold recula, les Golems le laissaient plutôt tranquille pour le moment car il n'était pas offensif. Il ne devait pas tout gâcher bêtement... Mmmh, ok, le couteau ne servirait à rien.

"Si Harry refuse d'utiliser la magie, je vais le faire."

Il prit son arme, fabriquée sur-mesure pour lui et qu'il n'avait jamais utilisé. C'était le moment idéal. Les seringues étaient stockées dans une poche plus grande à l'intérieur, il n'en n'avait pas beaucoup pour le moment : "ça paralyse", "ça rend muet", "ça fait des bulles", "pustules purulentes", "c'est… violet", "ça fait mal"… et c'est tout, il en avait trois de chaque exemplaire. Harry était en train de lui préparer d'autres potions, bien sûr mais il avait commencé par la base pour les prochaines épreuves.

"Espérons que ça fonctionne également sur de la Pierre…" dit Harold en insérant la seringue paralysante entre la gâchette et le canon.

Il visa le Grand Golem, pressa la détente et... pria. La seringue fendit les airs, l'aiguille cassa sur la roche et le verre se brisa en tombant par terre.

BOUM ! La potion explosa en touchant le sol, décimant une rangée de dix Golems.

"Waw… Je ne savais pas que les potions paralysantes pouvaient exploser…" commenta le jeune Cracmol en se précipitant pour aller chercher Harry qui gisait au sol. "À moins que..."

Tout ce que touche Harry finit par exploser, ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Aaah, c'était une bonne nouvelle. Pour une fois.

Rapidement, Harold entra en zone de guerre et dégomma cinq Golem supplémentaires avec les potions explosives… c'était censé faire des bulles. Il souleva Harry et pulvérisa d'autres Golem avant de le tirer vers le Manoir.

"Une putain d'armée de Golem !!! Franchement, c'est quoi cet ami ?! Un Prince ???"

"Keuf ! Keuf !" toussa Harry en crachant du sang. "Et encore, t'as pas vu la Salle d'Entraînement…"

"BOUM ! BOUM ! MOURREZ DANS LES FLAMMES, BANDE DE CAILLOUX SAUVAAAGE !!!"

"J'ai vraiment une très mauvaise influence sur toi... Keuf ! Keuf !"

"CRÈVE ! CRÈVE ! CRÈÈÈVE !!!"

**-Fin du 22ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	23. Pingouin en chaussette

**Chapitre 23 :**

**Pingouin en chaussette**

"Attend Harry !!!" cria Harold en franchissant la porte d'entrée du Manoir. "C'est quoi ÇA ???"

"Mmmh ?"

Harry regarda l'écriteau, sous la grosse cloche qui indiquait "Mr et Mme Flammel, Alchimistes"

"Ah oui, tiens c'est étrange..." commenta Harry. "Je suppose que c'est pour ceux qui arrivent à traverser le jardin sans se faire défoncer le crâne… mais ça doit être rare."

"TON AMI C'EST NICOLAS FLAMMEL ???"

"Nico, oui, diminutif de Nicolas. Il ne s'appelle pas Nicotine, heureusement pour lui."

"Il faut qu'on s'en aille, ils vont nous tuer en voyant qu'on est entré par effraction."

"Non, t'inquiète, ils me connaissent bien."

"C'est ça, ouais. Et moi je suis un pingouin en chaussette !"

"Aaah c'est pour ça que t'es idiot. Tête de piaf."

Harold le fusilla du regard. Ils grimpèrent l'escalier, traversèrent plusieurs couloirs froids et arrivèrent directement dans la Grande Bibliothèque.

"Nicooo… las ?" hésita Harry, il s'arrêta net en voyant un vieillard assit à sa place. "Bonjour monsieur, je cherche Nicolas Flammel…"

"Aïeuh… Je suis en train de mourir." lui répondit le vieil homme. "Mes os souffrent !!!"

Cet homme qui était assit sur le fauteuil de Nicolas ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, ni par l'apparence ni par la voix. Pourtant, Harry aurait reconnu ce ton plaintif en n'importe quelle circonstance !

"Nico ?!"

"Roooh…" gémit Pernelle, en arrivant brusquement dans la pièce sans les voir, elle lui fourra une potion dans les mains. "Bois ça, cul sec et arrête de te plaindre, tu n'es pas mourant."

"Pourquoi mes muscles hurlent dès que je décolle mes fesses de ce dossier, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde ???" gémit-il néanmoins.

"Tu es juste passé d'un corps de trentenaire à la centaine, c'est rude. Tu connais pas les demi-mesures, mmmh ?!"

Nicolas se redressa énergiquement après avoir avalé sa potion et hurla :

"RENDEZ-MOI MA JEUNESSE !!!"

… puis il toussa et se recroquevilla, de nouveau souffrant.

"On te la donnera, bientôt." assura Pernelle en heurtant les deux enfants plantés devant la porte. "Oh, salut Harry." attends une seconde… "Harry ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? On t'a déjà dit qu'on n'avait pas le temps de vous recevoir, toi et tes amis."

"Vous n'avez pas de temps mais il prend quand même un moment pour se plaindre."

"Tu connais Nicolas, il est capable de distordre la courbe du temps pour se lamenter. Il l'a déjà fait, d'ailleurs... on a failli perdre les années 80 !"

Harry s'étouffa dans sa salive en imaginant toutes les bonnes musiques qui auraient été perdu, Harold pensait qu'il était mort dans le jardin et que tout ceci n'était qu'une immense hallucination.

"Courbe du Temps ?" releva Harry.

"Évidemment, sinon il n'y aurait pas de Retourneur de Temps."

"Ah bah oui, ça paraît évident." répondit-il. "Je viens pour mon ami Harold, j'aimerai qu'il puisse tout défoncer mais il n'a pas de magie. Du coup, j'ai pensé que deux alchimistes de renommée pourraient…"

"On n'a pas le temps !" répondirent-il et Pernelle rajouta : "Dumbledore ne devrait plus tarder, il vaudrait mieux pas qu'il te voit ici, Harry."

"Tuez-moiii !!!" hurla Nicolas.

"Oui, je suis d'accord." répondit Harry. "Dumb'le Taré me fait cet effet-là à moi aussi..."

Le feu dans la cheminée se colora du vert emblématique d'une Poudre de Cheminette, Harry poussa Harold dans le renfoncement d'une bibliothèque quand Albus Dumbledore fut arrêté au pas de la cheminée par une armure vide qui pointait sa lance sur la gorge de l'intrus.

"Ne pourriez-vous pas désactiver momentanément vos protections ?" proposa le vieux directeur d'école, d'une voix pétillante. "Ce serait dommage qu'un de vos gardes en métal me décapite par inadvertance… Non ?"

"Nous serions dévastés par votre mort." répondit Nicolas Flammel, sa voix trahissait un manque d'émotion flagrant.

Pernelle poussa les deux enfants en-dehors de la pièce, attrapa un livre qui traînait sur l'une des étagères et annonça qu'elle allait préparer du thé avant de refermer la porte.

"Harry, je retire tout ce que j'ai pu dire sur toi : tu es un ange à la patience d'or. Comment est-ce que t'as pu tenir une année entière sans écharper cet homme ?! Ça relève du miracle !"

"Eh bien, je..."

"Chut." interrompit-elle en lui fourrant le bouquin qu'elle avait prit pour eux dans les mains. "Utilise ton Lézard pour canaliser la magie environnementale, Harold pourra s'en servir comme réservoir. On t'a apprit comment configurer une Pierre d'alchimie, sers-t'en pour ouvrir le Livre en détachant le saphir qui scelle ses pages. Tu connais la suite…"

"Euh, oui mais je..."

"Je te souhaite un bon anniversaire en avance, on se revoit à la rentrée. Enfin... Si nous survivons et à condition de ne pas se retrouver à Azkaban pour avoir assassiné le Vieux Chewing-gum Citronné."

"ATTENDS UNE SECONDE !!!" cria Harry alors qu'elle le poussait vers les escaliers.

La voix de Dumbledore s'arrêta net, de l'autre côté de la porte. Nicolas reprit leur conversation, des pas s'approchèrent de la porte et la poignée sursauta avant de se bloquer.

"Oh quel dommage ! Ça s'est coincé…" commenta Nicolas. "Laissez-moi faire."

Pernelle chuchota :

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, encore ?!"

"Lézard ? Quel lézard ?"

"C'est toi, le pingouin à chaussette, ma parole !" s'écria Harold en détachant consciencieusement le petit dragon-qui-n'en-n'est-pas-un qui dormait sur l'épaule de son maître sorcier. "Petit Lézard, tu vois ?!"

"C'est un dragon !!!" contredit Harry.

Pernelle rigola doucement, la poignée de la porte grinça avant de sursauter en se déverrouillant alors elle convoqua un rideau magique pour cacher les escaliers où les deux enfants se précipitèrent avant de se retrouver nez-à-nez avec le Vieux Chewing-gum Citronné.

"J'ai oublié le thé." commenta-t-elle.

"Comme c'est étrange." répliqua Dumbledore comme si c'était la meilleure nouvelle de l'année.

Il retourna s'assoir au coin du feu et Pernelle se pencha vers son mari pour l'informer de la véritable nouvelle de l'année :

"Tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'il vient de se passer... Harry... Il s'est fait arnaqué."

"CHAMPAGNE !!!" cria le vieil alchimiste.

**-Fin 23ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	24. Plante-Vache

**Chapitre 24 :**

**Plante-Vache**

Tout était prêt : le gâteau dans le four, les cadeaux empilés dans le salon et tous les membres de la Meute autour de la table. Il ne manquait qu'une seule chose... léger petit détail...

"Ils sont où, Harry et Max ?!"

Oh. Merde. Pourquoi les anniversaires ne se passent jamais comme prévu ?

Loin de là, au-delà des cultures de tomate, au-delà des champs de maïs et bien au-delà de la forêt, Harry se débattait devant une Max extatique.

"Alooors… Tu la trouve comment ma Plante-Vache ?"

"AAAH !!!" hurlait son quasi-frère-jumeau, son corps disparaissait presque entièrement dans la gueule de la bestiole. "C'était ÇAAA ta méga surprise de la mort ???"

"Bah... Tu admettras qu'elle tue, ma surprise."

… sans commentaire.

"Fais moi sortir de là ou je t'étrippe !!!"

"Je ne vois pas trop comment tu pourrais m'étripper si tu reste coincé là-dedans." commenta Max. "J'ai même l'intuition qu'il est moins risqué pour moi de te laisser là… pour ma propre sécurité, tu comprends ?"

Harry envoya une boule de feu sur les racines de la plante, cette dernière se tordit de douleur avant de le recracher à contre-coeur. Il jeta un oeil à sa cape majestueuse… fichue. Gé-ni-al !

"Max… ta plante... c'est..."

"Une Merveille ?"

Des paillettes pleins les yeux, Max clignait fortement ses paupières pour s'en débarrasser... ça fait mal à la cornée, ces conneries !

"Merveille n'est pas exactement le terme que j'avais en tête... Ça pourrait commencer par un M mais... euh…"

"C'est un Miracle ? Elle est Majestueuse ? Magique ? C'est une Meringue ?"

"Une meringue ?"

"C'est bon les meringues…"

Harry secoua la tête. Max le regardait avec une candeur inédite, elle attendait son commentaire avec la vulnérabilité d'un artiste ayant donné naissance à son plus beau chef-d'oeuvre. Malheureusement, le chef-d'oeuvre en question était une gigantesque plante avec une tête de vache (grandeur nature, le bidule) qui avalait tout ce qui se trouvait à portée de son immense gueule aux crocs acérés.

Il ne voulait même pas savoir comment elle avait créé cette abomination…

"T'es au courant que les vaches sont des bovins herbivores ?" commenta Harry.

"QUOIII ?!" hurla Max. "Mais on pourrait se faire des noisettes en or pur !!!"

"Hein ?!"

"Tu t'occupe de l'élevage des vaches et moi, je récolte le Beau Vin !!!"

"Maaax… Du calme. Ce n'est pas..."

"Bouge-toi les fesses, il faut mettre du grillage autour de ce champs et..."

"MAX ! STOOOP !!!"

Elle s'arrêta, une truelle à la main et une courgette dans l'autre. D'où ça sortait, tout ça ?!

"Bovin = animal appartenant à l'espèce qu'engendre le taureau domestique. Tout ce que tu vas obtenir c'est du lait... et un steak."

"Ah. Ok." répondit-elle. "Alooors… Tu le trouves comment Frank ?"

"Tu lui as donné un nom ???"

"Je vais le mettre dans notre chambre..."

"Non."

"… à côté de la fenêtre, entre ton lit et..."

"NON !"

"… la bibliothèque, pour pas bloquer la porte, tu vois ?!"

"Max, ce truc est énorme. Et accessoirement, il a essayé de me bouffer. Ça reste ici."

"Oooh steuplaîîît…"

"Non."

"Je ferai tes devoirs !"

"Non."

"Je te donnerai 20% de mes gains à Poudlard…"

"Mmmh ?"

"Offre soumise à conditions."

"Non."

"Je t'offrirai…"

"Attends une seconde."

"Et je te mettrais des..."

"T'as pas l'impression d'avoir oublié un truc ?"

"Oh et puis je pourrais aussi..."

"Genre un truc massif ? Très important… Non ? J'ai une sensation bizarre..."

"Je te ferai un énorme cadeau d'anniversaire et…"

"Je l'ai sur le bout de la langue..."

"… non, pas un énorme cadeau d'anniversaire : deux énormes cadeaux d'anniversaire."

"L'anniversaire !" s'écria Harry.

"L'anniversaire ?" répéta Max.

"L'ANNIVERSAIRE !!!" hurlèrent-ils.

**-Fin du 24ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	25. Joyeux anniversaire

**Chapitre 25 :**

**Joyeux anniversaire**

Tout comme l'Univers, cet anniversaire commença par une explosion : la porte du four fut éjectée, le gâteau se répandit sur tous les murs et les deux concernés arrivèrent enfin dans la maison, hilares en voyant leur famille recouverte de chocolat.

"Oooh… Vous avez éclaté le gâteau sans nous !" gémit Max.

"Les tomates ! Les tomates ! Les tomates !" hurla Harry.

"Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il s'est passé... J'ai tout fait comme il fallait." répliqua Red. "Mmmh… Je ne vois qu'une seule explication : Harry. Qu'est-ce que t'as fichu avec le four ?!"

"Pourquoi moi ???" il attendit quelques secondes avant de rajouter : "T'as tout cassé mon expérience… Elle est passée où, la fraise Tagada, du coup ?"

Red ne voulut même pas lui demander ce qu'il avait mis en plus de cette fameuse fraise Tagada, ni même le but de l'expérience, s'il y en avait une… Il avait certainement enfourné un tas d'ingrédients au pif sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qu'il cherchait à démontrer. En tout cas, ça avait fait boum. Peut-être était-ce tout ce qu'il souhaitait, au fond…

"Je vais chercher les tomates !" s'écria Michael.

"Les tomates ?!" répéta Harold, les vampires haussèrent les épaules.

"C'est pour mettre les bougies." indiqua Max.

"… et j'avais prévu qu'on en ait besoin, les bougies sont déjà plantées dedans." répondit Red.

"Comment t'as deviné ?" demanda Praesepe.

"À quoi je sers, moi, maintenant ?!" demanda Logium.

"LES JUUUMEAUX !!!" hurlèrent Harry et Max.

"Les jumeaux." répondirent les jumeaux. "Joyeux anniversaire, vous deux."

Max Black était née le 31 Juillet… en fait, non. Elle était née le 6 Janvier, comme l'auteur et surtout comme Sherlock Holmes. Mais comme elle ne s'appelait pas Max Black alors elle était née le même jour que son jumeau. Ça paraît logique, non ? Mmmh… Étrangement, oui.

"L'année prochaine, tu me laisseras exploser le gâteau ?" chuchota Max.

"Avec plaisir." répondit Harry. "… mais tu me fais péter les rideaux !"

Elle hocha discrètement la tête.

Ils s'avancèrent tous les deux vers les tomates-bougeoire, comptèrent leurs bougies, essayèrent de se les voler l'un à l'autre puis finirent par les éteindre une à une, sans souffler… Disons qu'ils faisaient des gestes tellement dangereux à côté du feu que Red se contentait d'éteindre les flammes au fur et à mesure que les bougies tombaient sur le pauvre tapis qui n'avait rien demandé.

"J'en ai fait tomber treize !!!" hurla Harry. "Du coup, j'ai treize ans. Et toi, tu reste à onze... Tu vas te retaper ta 1ère année, ça tombe bien, t'étais un peu à la ramasse, en cours."

"Reeed… Il a treize ans, c'est pas juuuste. Tu m'allume une autre bougie ? Non, deux !"

"Alooors : déjà ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on souffle ses bougies et puis ce n'est pas vraiment important, de toutes les manières. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a éteint treize bougies qu'il a treize ans."

"Je veux mes treize bougies aussi !" gémit Max.

"Non, quatorze." rectifia Harry qui venait d'allumer une vieille mèche d'un claquement de doigt pour la ré-éteindre. "Quinze… Seize…"

"J'ai douze ans !!!" hurla Max.

"J'en ai vingt !" renchéri Harry.

"Je te rattrape…"

"Tricheuse, c'était MA bougie !"

Et c'est comme ça qu'ils terminèrent centenaires… avec leur tapis en cendres.

**-Fin du 25ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	26. Limace Géante

**Chapitre 26 :**

**Limace géante**

"Biiien." annonça Harry d'un ton mortellement sérieux. "Que tous ceux qui ont prévu un cadeau digne de ce nom avancent vers moi pour être sanctifié. Tous les autres seront brûlés sur le bûcher."

"Tu ne peux pas sanctifier un vampire et le bûcher nous effleurera à peine." commenta Lestat. "Viens Carmilla, nous partons."

Red allait hurler que la présence aux anniversaires était obligatoire mais... ils étaient déjà loin, maintenant. À la place, elle dit :

" Ouvrez les miens, il n'y a aucune surprise."

Max se jeta sur son paquet, Harry attrapa le sien délicatement. Elle arracha le papier, s'entailla le pouce et le froissa dans un coin. Harry commençait tout juste à décoller le scotch avec délicatesse.

"Alors c'est quoi ? C'est quoi ?" s'écriait Max, frétillante. "Une nouvelle tenue de judo ?! Un kimono traditionnel ?! Un casque de motooo ?!"

Harry pliait consciencieusement les recoins du papier pour retirer le ruban central...

"ARGH SALAZAAARD !!! C'EST QUOI CETTE HORREUR ?!"

(On repassera pour la délicatesse...)

Max souleva la robe en soie d'un bleu royal, la tenant entre son pouce et son indexe comme si le tissu pouvait consumer sa chair.

"Il s'agit d'une tenue officielle pour les dîners mondains, tu noteras qu'à défaut d'être ton vêtement préféré j'ai quand même choisi un tissu bleu." informa Red et le regard de la petite louve bleue aurait pu la tuer s'ils avaient lancé des poignards. "Vous avez peut-être volé votre généalogie mais si Michael a bien fait son travail, ce dont je ne doute pas, vous allez bientôt devoir participer aux cérémonies des sangs-purs."

"Il est hors de question que j'enfile ce truc. Comment pourrais-je étriper un sale gosse si je suis emprisonnée là-dedans ?!"

"C'est simple : on ne doit pas étriper les sales gosses quand ils sont riches." répondit Harry.

"Aaah oui, d'accord : sinon on ne peut pas faire rebondir la fouine sur le mur."

"Exactement, tu apprends vite."

Red regardait Harry déballer son cadeau.

Logium et Praesepe regardaient Harry déballer son cadeau.

Harold regardait Harry déballer son cadeau.

Michael regardait Harry déballer son cadeau.

Max regardait Harry déballer son cadeau.

Cecil... euh... il... il imaginait Harry déballer son cadeau.

"ARGH ÇA SUFFIT !!!" hurlèrent-ils tous d'un coup (sauf Cecil, du coup).

Personne ne sût qui l'avait transformé en limace géante mais étrangement, le molusque baveut était beaucoup plus rapide à ouvrir son paquet... c'est dire !

"Snuf Snuf Snuf" dit la limace.

"Snuf ?! Depuis quand ça parle, une limace ???"

Pouf, la limace se retransforma en un Harry Potter furibond : les cheveux dressés sur le haut de sa tête, une grimace de colère déformait son visage et toutes les vitres du bâtiment explosèrent.

"MAAAX !!!" hurla-t-il.

"Tu n'as aucune preuve que c'est moi."

"PREUVE ?! PREUVE ?!" répéta-t-il. "Je n'ai pas besoin de preuve, je pourrais reconnaître ta magie entre mille !!!"

"Owww c'est mignon." dit-elle.

Il la plaqua contre le mur pour lui faire regretter le jour de sa naissance (ce qui tombe plutôt bien pour un anniversaire) mais au lieu d'entendre des encouragements bestiaux (comme d'hab), les membres de la Meute lâchèrent un cri dégoûté (pas comme d'hab, du tout) :

"Prenez une chambre !!!"

Harry bondit à l'autre bout de la pièce, Max resta plaquée sur son mur et ils refusèrent d'échanger le moindre regard après ça. B-E-U-R-K ! Répugnant…

"C'est... euh... très joli, Red." remercia Harry en enfilant sa nouvelle tenue d'un mouvement de baguette.

Le sceau des Black était cousu sur la poitrine et les coutures étaient faites avec du fil d'or, ce n'était clairement pas la tenue idéale pour combattre mais comme l'avait énoncé la Louve, ils en auraient tous les deux besoin.

"Peut-être que j'aurais plutôt dû vous offrir un contraceptif..."

Trop c'est trop ! Harry s'échappa, bondit jusqu'à l'escalier où il percuta… Max. Merde !

"Lâche-moi." dit-il d'une voix glaciale.

"Je veux oublier ma peine dans la cuvette des toilettes."

"Moi aussi."

Max le regarda un instant pour essayer de déterminer s'il se fichait d'elle mais… il était sérieux.

"Tu traîne trop avec moi." lâcha-t-elle.

"Tu me colle aux basques."

"Faut bien quelqu'un pour éteindre le feu."

"Faut bien quelqu'un pour ramasser l'émoglobine."

Ils se regardèrent et leur sourire gêné se transforma en une expression démoniaque. Mieux.

"On y retourne ?" proposa Max.

"… Yep."

"Le prochain qui évoque le sujet, je le castre !!!"

"Et moi j'y fouterai le feu."

"On se fera griller des mash-mallow..."

"Et des pop-corn !"

**-Fin du 26ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	27. Que ton âme soit sanctifiée

**Chapitre 27 :**

**Que ton âme soit sanctifiée**

"UN KATANAAA !!!" hurla Max en déballant le cadeau de Michael. "Génial."

Elle déballa celui de Logium :

"Un… un katana ?" répéta-t-elle. "J'en aurai deux."

"Euh... Je... Je vais... changer ton cadeau." dit Praesepe, précipitamment.

Trop tard, elle brandit sa nouvelle arme et le Castor à queue blanche lui céda le paquet.

"Un katana." dit-elle une nouvelle fois. "C'est une blague ?!"

Mais personne n'avait l'air de rigoler.

"Un katana de la part d'Harry. Un katana de la part d'Harold. Un katana de la part de Cecil." lista-t-elle. "Y'avait une promo sur les katana ou quoi ?!"

"Une énorme !!!" répondit Harold.

Ils le détestèrent tous.

Pendant ce temps-là, Harry ouvrait son cadeau. Red (qui en avait eu marre) l'avait enfermé dans une bulle à temporalité rapide et visiblement, ça ne l'embêtait pas de passer une heure pour décoller du scotch. Peut-être même finirait-il mourir de vieillesse, là dedans.

"C'est quoi cette blague ?!" s'écria-t-il en sortant de sa bulle, un robot-main dans la… main.

"Ce sont les mains mécaniques que tu m'as commandé." répondit Michael. "Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais bosser gratuitement pour toi ?"

"C'est pour battre Face-de-serpent, ça ne se facture pas !!!"

"L'argent fait tourner le monde." répondit Michael.

"Tu mériterais de cramer sur mon bûcher, hérétique !!!" hurla Harry avant de se raisonner. "Mais c'est toi qui m'as donné Crowley alors… tu es excusé. Pour cette année et UNIQUEMENT cette année."

Comme il avait livré tous ses cadeaux, le jeune serdaigle (hibou par intermittence) s'allongea sur le canapé, très peu intéressé par la menace de mort. Il s'occupa les mains avec son rubik's cube, estimant que sa présence n'était plus si nécessaire.

Quand Harry vit la forme du prochain paquet, il arracha le scotch et déchira le papier encore plus vite que Max mangeant une fleur.

"UN BALAIS DE COURSE !!! YOUHOUUU ! J'en avais que cinq..."

"Je l'ai fabriqué moi-même."

"Que ton âme soit sanctifiée." prononça solennellement Harry.

"Non merci, tu es incapable d'entrer en connexion avec Dieu et je ne souhaite pas être sanctifié par Satan."

"Tu ne peux pas être sanctifié par Satan… C'est TOI Satan !"

"… la moitié, seulement."

Praesepe échangea un regard malin avec Logium… il essaya. Son frère était étrangement calme, regardant le paysage d'un air pensif. Depuis qu'il était revenu de cet hôpital, son comportement était étrange… comme s'ils avaient perdu leur connexion mentale de jumeaux.

"Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu m'offre l'intégral des oeuvres de Gilderoy Lockheart ? C'est qui, ça, d'abord ?!" demanda Harry, faisant sursauter Pollux, autrement dit Logium, autrement dit Horlogium, autrement dit Satan, autrement dit Belzebut (y'a un peu trop de surnoms dans cette histoire).

"Tu le sauras bien assez tôt." répondit ce dernier. "Et pitié, ne perd pas ton temps à les lire, je suis sûr que ces bouquins ont le pouvoir d'absorber le cerveau."

"Ça m'a l'air d'être un crétin infini." confirma Harry qui avait malheureusement lu la préface d'une des nombreuses autobiographies.

Cecil lui donna son paquet : le papier était tellement mal plié que ça ressemblait à un énorme emoji caca, ça avait la même couleur en plus mais sans les petits yeux mignons… Une grosse crotte, en fait mais il semblait tellement fier de lui que personne ne songea à se moquer.

"C'est... euh... un pull ? Ou une écharpe ? Je crois que c'est un vêtement... Non ?" hésita Harry en extirpant le tissu informe.

Michael leva les yeux et esquissa un sourire :

"T'es pas obligé de le porter, ce truc est hi-deux. Remercie-le chaleureusement, il a fait de son mieux."

"Je ne savais même pas que cette couleur existait. On saura que la Huitième Couleur se situe quelque part entre la pisse et le caca d'oie."

Cecil essaya de s'introduire dans son esprit, il se heurta à un mur de flammes et se brûla l'esprit. Harry préférait légilimencier que d'être légilimencié. Il s'incéra donc dans la tête de Cecil pour le remercier puis cacha le cadeau sous un tas d'emballages morts.

"Personne n'a été condamné au bûcher... alors… je suppose que je ne risque rien." affirma Harold en lui donnant son cadeau.

"Tu es mon Padawan, tu me dois tout !!! Tu n'auras aucune excuse." contredit Harry en déballant le paquet pour en sortir... une espèce d'écharpe bizaroïde (décidément). "C'est quoi ce machin ?!"

"Tu as toujours voulu avoir un dragon et tu étais tellement déçu pour le lézard." répondit Harold qui portait ledit lézard autour de son poignet. "Du coup, j'ai tricoté un pull pour Crowley avec des pattes et des p'tites fentes pour les ailes."

"C'est... C'est... C'est..."

"Ok, j'ai compris : je vais aller brûler dans le feu."

Harold s'en alla, résigné, se dirigeant droit vers sa mort… Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas finir cet été en vie, c'était une pure question de logique.

"C'est trooop mignon !!!" hurla Harry.

"Hein ?!"

"Reviens ici tout de suite ! Je vais te faire sanctifier par Satan."

"Mmmh, non merci. Je tiens à garder mon âme."

"Bon bah vas cramer, alors."

Et Harold s'en alla dans le jardin et reviens trempé de la tête aux pieds, tout tremblotant et traumatisé par l'expérience du feu-qui-n'en-n'était-pas-un.

"Max… Il est où, ton cadeau ?!"

"Je te l'ai déjà offert."

"Je suis positivement sûr que non."

"T'as déjà oublié ma Plante-Vache ?!"

"AAAH !!!" hurla Harry en se mettant à courir dans tout le salon, déguenant son épée. "OÙ EST CETTE SALOPERIE ?!"

"Il n'a pas oublié."

**-Fin du 27ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	28. Womatou

**Chapitre 28 :**

**Womatou**

"Eh bien, qu'en penses-tu, Praesepe ? Plutôt cools, les p'tits nouveaux, hein ?!"

"Mmmh ? Mouais, ils sont encore inflammables mais ils sont déjà prêts à foutre la forêt en feu... Ça va."

À peine Red avait-elle évoquée l'idée d'une chasse au trésor d'anniversaire que les gamins s'étaient tous rués vers leurs différentes armes : Michael avait enfilé son sac-à-dos de la mort, Max avait détaché ses couteaux du mur et avait tenu à conserver l'intégralité de ses six katana flambants neufs, Harry avait tourné sa baguette ultra puissante entre ses doigts désinvoltes, Harold avait attaché sa ceinture bourrée de projectiles multicolores et hautement explosifs et Cecil était redescendu sur le dos d'un immense félin, de la taille d'un lynx et qui ressemblait à un lynx d'ailleurs (ou un gros chat de compagnie, au choix…) sauf au niveau des pattes. Comme il n'y a pas de lynx à Hiroshima, on dira que le lynx-à-moitié-chat se distingue par ses six pattes.

"C'est quoi ce machin ?!"

"ÇA A LA TAILLE D'UNE BAGNOLE !!!" vociféra Max. "Combien de fois faut-il le répéter ?! On n'adopte pas un truc qui fait la taille d'une voiture. C'est valable aussi pour les peluches de collection, Michael."

"Maieuuuh…"

"C'est un Womatou, emblème de la maison Womatou à l'école de magie américaine Ilvermony." répliqua Red. "J'ai autorisé Cecil à l'adopter, c'est un animal qui peut lire dans les pensées. Il va l'aider à progresser tout comme le dragon d'Harold lui permet d'utiliser quelques artefacts magiques."

"… c'est un lézard."

"J'ai décidé que c'était un dragon, c'est beaucoup plus cool." répondit le concerné en caressant le dos de son petit lézard-euh-non-c'est-un-dragon.

Praesepe et Logium échangèrent un regard paniqué avant de soupirer d'une même voix :

"Oh merde : c'est un Harry bis…"

"… que Merlin nous vienne en aide."

"Faites gaffe à Harry Ier, vous deux. Ça serait dommage que vos chambres explosent mystérieusement…"

"On ne peut pas exploser les chambres, ce sont des espaces inter-dimensionnels constitués d'une simple porte générant une pièce à partir du vide dans les brèches magiques pour façonner une chambre d'après la personnalité et les besoins de son propriétaire. Impossible à détruire, ce truc."

"Oh, j'ai pété le mur entre les dimensions dès notre premier jour ici." se vanta Harry avant de rajouter dans une grimace : "Maintenant je dois me taper les crises de somnambulisme buccal de Max... encore."

"C-c-comment il fait ça ?! Tu peux littéralement faire exploser l'espace-temps ??? IL M'AGACE !!!" hurla Logium. "C'est MOI l'aîné, JE suis censé faire les trucs cools."

"T'es peut-être l'aîné mais tu n'es pas le personnage principal, c'est tout."

"C'est peut-être TON anniversaire mais c'est MOI qui remporterais la gloire et l'honneur en gagnant cette fichue chasse au trésor !!!"

"Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi... de vous tous... Que le Meilleur gagne, autrement dit Moi." dit Harry.

Et la chasse commença... au sens bestial du terme.

**-Fin du 28ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	29. SAUVE QUI PEUT

**Chapitre 29 :**

**SAUVE QUI PEUT**

"À vos marques... Prêts ? PAAART…"

"Attends une seconde." arrêta Harry. "Je vais gagner, ça c'est une évidence. Cependant, j'aimerai savoir si ça en vaut vraiment la peine."

"C'est clair." renchérit Michael en léchant le ketchup dans lequel il avait trempé sa sucette. "Il est hors de question que je fasse des efforts si le jeu n'en vaut pas la chandelle."

"Mais c'est l'anniversaire d'Harry et Max." répondit Red. "On joue pour eux ! Le partage, l'entraide et..."

"C'EST NUUUL." commenta Max.

"Fausse alerte tout le monde, on se rentre."

Au signal d'Harry, Logium et Praesepe parièrent une somme d'argent, Micheal s'installa dans un buisson pour commencer sa sieste digestive, Max brouta l'herbe ("à des fins scientifiques et pas du tout gustatives, si si c'est vraiii, arrête de rire Harry") et Harold retira son casque de vélo et ses genouillères. Ah et mince, y'a Cecil aussi : il était trop occupé à faire à-dada-sur-mon-womatou (plus communément appelé "rodéo) et Red devrait vraiment arrêter d'adopter des gamins parce que ça devient vraiment long de décrire les actions de chacun (heureusement que les vampires sont parti à la chasse-au-dîner, ça fait deux de moins à gérer).

"Bon bon, ok, vous avez gagné. Je voulais vraiment garder la surprise mais..."

"Gagné." dit Logium en empochant un gallion.

"Bah oui mais bon..." répondit Praesepe, comme à chaque fois.

Aux mots de Red, ils ramenèrent tous leurs fesses sur le gazon, sages comme des images sorcières (en mouvement, n'en demandons pas trop non plus). Sauf Cecil qui atterrit lourdement en plein milieu, le visage en avant, il écrasa Max et Harry dans un éclat de rire. Ces derniers attrapèrent chacun une épée puis se rassirent, menacés par un lynx à six pattes. On doit s'avouer perdants quand il le faut… précisément quand votre vie ne tient qu'à une patoune de womatou.

"Le trésor de cette chasse est mon Bien le plus Précieux." avoua enfin Red, faisant frémir tous ses louveteaux.

"C'est la maison !" cria Michael. "Valeur sûre dans les jeux d'argents..."

"… non, non. C'est forcément..." Harry et Max échangèrent un regard. "LA COLLECTION DE LIVRE !!!"

À ce moment-là, Logium et Praesepe se carapatèrent dans les bois comme si leur vie en dépendait.

"Bah qu'est-ce qui leur prend ?"

"Ils ont perdu l'habitude..."

"C'est pour ça qu'il faut vivre en famille." critiqua Max. "On vivra pour toujours de vols, d'arnaque et rapine. Ils ont voulu avoir des vrais métiers, pouaaah. L'ambition c'est pour les faibles !!!"

"Max, t'es à Serpentard."

"Je ne vois pas le rapport."

"Mauvaise foi ?" releva Harry. "Bon, ok, ça passe..."

"Alooors… C'est la maison ou les bouquins ?!" demanda Michael.

"Ni l'un ni l'autre, mon Bien le plus Précieux c'est vous, mes p'tits louveteaux."

"Ooow… Trop mimiii…"

"Attends une seconde... Comment on peut se gagner nous-mêmes ?!"

"Ah mais j'ai jamais dit que ce serait VOUS les gagnants. C'est une Chasse au Trésor mais… Qui a dit que ce serait vous les chasseurs ?!"

Trois options : les vampires sont allé chasser le dîner et vont ramener de la compote de loup pour le dessert OU y'a des putains d'animaux qui vont nous prendre en chasse, ils sont ÉNORMES et... AAAH !!!

"Option n3 : Red est complètement tarée." commenta Harry en envoyant des certaines de flèches magiques empoisonnées et enflammées et explosives (pour être biiien sûr). "Mais bon, sérieusement... Qui en doutait encore ?!"

SAUVE QUI PEUT !!!

**-Fin du 29ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	30. Réaction de potions en chaîne

**Chapitre 30 :**

**Réaction de potions en chaîne**

"T'es sûr d'être un Cracmol ?!" demanda Praesepe.

"Bah oui. Pourquoi ?" répondit Harold avant de balancer trois grenades explosives dans la gueule de l'Éruptif.

BOUM ! BOUM ! BOUM ! La corne inflammable de la créature magique explosa, entraînant l'animal et quelques oiseaux dans sa chute. Morts. Et la moitié de la forêt. Cramée. Et Logium et Praesepe. Terrifiés.

"Ça... euh... Ça ne se voit pas."

"Oh merci. BAISSEZ-VOUS !!!"

Habitués, les jumeaux roulèrent au sol et protègèrent leurs organes vitaux juste avant que le sol se soulèvent suite à la réaction de potions en chaîne.

"C'est Harry qui prépare tes potions ou quoi ?!"

"Non non, plus maintenant. Mais c'est lui qui m'a tout appris."

"ON EST MOOORT…"

Une nuée de chauves-souris s'envolèrent, au-delà de la forêt où s'étaient échappés Harry et Max. Mmmh, ils venaient de faire une connerie, ça c'était une évidence. Restait plus qu'à savoir s'il s'agissait d'un "ouille-bobooo" d'un "aaargh-j'ai-mal" ou d'un "où-est-passé-ma-jambe?!BORDEL!!!"

Tagadagada - Tagadagada - Tagadagada

Les lourdes pattes du Womatou martellaient le sol et se rapprochait dangereusement du trio qui s'était isolé pour neutraliser quelques créatures dans leur coin.

Tagada - Tagada - Tagada

Suivit de près par Ponyta, le cheval de Michael qui se précipitait vers eux comme si leur vie en dépendait.

"COUREZ !!!" hurla Michael en aggripant la crinière de son cheval comme Cecil tirait les poils de son félin.

"Oh. Mer…" commença Praesepe.

"… de. Ça..." continua Logium.

"… recommence !" conclurent-ils.

Ils essayèrent à tour de rôle d'éjecter les deux sorciers de leur monture pour s'en tirer le plus vivant possible mais trop tard, les deux animaux s'éloignèrent vers la maison.

"Haaarooold !!!" cria Harry. "Mon cher amiii…"

"Non." répondit le concerné.

"Mais tu ne sais même pas..."

"Ça va faire boum. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, ça va me faire mal. J'ignore quelle connerie tu…"

"J'essaie juste de sauver cette adorable petite créature." répondit Harry en montrant un tout petit animal qui s'était accroché à sa jambe.

T'choum. L'animal aux poils roux éternua avant de remuer son petit museau rose, il ouvrit lentement ses yeux, deux grandes pupilles noires écarquillées sur le monde avant de bailler et se rendormir aussitôt.

"Ooow… Quel amour !" répondit Logium.

"C'est louche." contredit Praesepe.

"Oui mais tellement adorable."

"… Je craque."

"Ok, Harry. Tout ce que tu voudras." conclurent les jumeaux.

Harold déplia le tapis volant qu'il gardait toujours à sa ceinture entre les potions paralysantes et les bombes explosives. Ne cherchez pas le pléonasme, ce n'est qu'une insistance.

"Je peux te dégager le sol mais tu seras vulnérable là-haut."

"Pas si on te couvre." répondit Praesepe.

"Ah ?!" releva le Cracmol. "Parce que vous servez vraiment à quelque chose ?!"

"Oh Merlin." dit Harry, blême en lui arrachant le tapis volant des mains. "Toutes mes condoléances."

Praesepe avait déjà commencé à rire, froidement et Logium avait perdu le regard vague qu'il n'avait pas quitté depuis son retour de l'hôpital. Harry s'envola, il esquiva les Vers-Mortels qui jonchaient leur terrain et tomba du tapis poussiéreux quand les jumeaux claquèrent des doigts.

"Ha… Harry... Harry a PEUR ?!" releva Harold.

Gloups.

Leur maison s'ébranla, les portes et les fenêtres explosèrent quand des centaines de petites créatures taillées dans le bois et le métal s'échapèrent de partout, guidées par les formules de magie (très noire) marmonées par Praesepe. En moins d'une seconde, elles balayèrent le terrain de la Chasse au Trésor sous les indications de Logium "Zombie mangeur de cerveau à six heures, il va poser son pieds sur la racine du Chêne planté en B12, tu peux attraper la vipère géante avec le filet de l'accromentule." Il leur fallut moins de cinq seconde pour vider le terrain et ramasser d'éventuels ingrédients sur les cadavres et se retourner contre Harold.

"Je retire ce que j'ai dit, vous êtes incroyables."

"Trop tard."

"AAAH HARRYYY !!! AIIIDE-MOIII !!!" supplia le Cracmol en se repliant vers la maison.

"Non merci. Je choisi de vivre." répondit ce dernier en utilisant ce qu'il restait d'impact d'explosif pour se propulser jusqu'à la maison avec la magie et par les airs.

Harold analysa sa situation : seul face à une armée de pantins, seul contre un duo incassable, seul dans la merde, enfoncé jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Conclusion : t'es fichu.

"S'il vous plaît, au lieu de me tuer, vous pouvez nous l'apprendre ?"

Un hybride en métal, mi-ours mi-scorpion et re-mi-ours derrière plaqua des griffes acérées sur la gorge fragile de l'humain tandis qu'un griffon de bois l'immobilisa au sol en appuyant tout son poids sur la cage thoracique du pauvre mortel qui n'allait pas tarder à craquer. Littéralement.

"Développe." exigea Praesepe, ses pupilles rouges brillaient d'une lueure inquiétante.

"Je… ne... Poudlard… pas... jamais... Et... Puis... Harry bon... prof mais... atteint... limites… Cecil... pas… Poudlard... ne... jamais... non plus... Nous quatre… avec... vampires... peut-être..."

"C'est une excellente idée !" s'écria Logium. "Lâche-le, Castor."

"Mmmorf…" grogna ce dernier.

"Castor, lâche."

"Rrrr…"

"Tu lâche le Cracmol. Lâche, méchant Castor !"

Bang. Bang. Bang. Quelques coups plus tard, Harold était ressuscité par les potions, Praesepe enfermé dans une cage à castor-pas-sages et Logium l'accueillait chaleureusement dans une nouvelle formation jusqu'à la fin de l'été.

"Ok, petit Padawan. Nous allons vous enseigner à toi et tes amis tous les secrets de la Fusion de Force : vous allez apprendre à travailler les uns avec les autres."

"ET TOUT LE MONDE CRAINDRA NOTRE P-P-P-P-PUISSANCE !!! MOUHAHA !!!"

**-Fin du 30ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	31. Ça suffit les animaux

**Chapitre 31 :**

**Ça suffit les animaux**

"Ah ? Z'êtes vivants ?" ronchonna Wolfgang en voyant les louveteaux revenir de leur "chasse".

"Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche encore ici, lui ?!" demanda Michael.

Red (qui était sous la table) releva une tête ébourrifée et s'étonna :

"Vous rentrez tôt…"

"Max a trouvé un loup."

"Attends quoi ?! On a couru jusqu'ici pour ÇA ?!"

Michael se laissa retomber lourdement sur une chaise de la cuisine et tartina un bout de pain avec son ketchup préféré.

"Moi j'ai juste couru pour protéger cet adorable petit panda que je vais adop…"

"Harry non. Ça suffit les animaux."

"… mais... mais… Regarde-le dans les yeux et..."

"C'est énorme un panda ! Il est hors de question que... Ooow…" gémit Red au moment où il posa le petit animal sur la table. "C'est un panda roux, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt ?!"

"Sérieusement ?!" grogna Michael. "Mais... mais moi je..."

"Chuuut." ordonnèrent Harry, Red et Wolfgang. "Tu vas réveiller le bébé."

Il leva les yeux au ciel, mordit dans son pain et en donna un bout à Cecil.

"C'est quoi cette histoire de loup ?!"

"Baaah... On a peut-être un chouilla négligé nos devoirs de vacances." répondit Harry.

"Je ne vois pas le rapport."

"Quand Red a annoncé la Chasse, on s'est d'abord dit QUOI MAIS ELLE EST CINGLÉ ? parce qu'elle l'est. Après on s'est dit J'AI LE CUL EN FEU !!! parce qu'on avait le cul en feu. Et finalement, on s'est dit OH MERDE, NOS DEVOIRS ! et on est allé dans la grotte par-delà les bois pour y dénicher un animal ou deux."

"Je ne vois toujours pas le rapport avec Poudlard."

"Pourquoi y'aurait un rapport avec Poudlard ?!" s'étonna Harry. "Moi je te parle d'alchimie et d'animaux d'invocation… De quoi TU me parle ?!"

"T'es au courant qu'on a des rédactions à faire pour chaque matière ?"

"Hein ?! Et tu m'en parle seulement maintenant ?! Frère indigne !!!"

Ils s'envoyèrent au visage une balle en caoutchouc, quelques fourchettes, une salière pleine (enfin plus maintenant...) et une dizaine de tomates.

"Fermez les portes, fermez les portes !!!" cria Harold qui arrivait en courant, suivit par Logium et Praesepe. "ELLE ARRIIIVE !!!"

"Y'a plus de porte." signifia Red. "Il me semble avoir reconnu la magie de Praesepe…"

"Désolé, il nous a traité d'inutiles."

"Et il est VIVANT ?!" releva Michael.

Harry claqua des doigts, la maison trembla et une porte en acier massif sortit du sol, forgée par les feux des enfers. Il fit aussi apparaître des fenêtres à chaque étage, la lumière du soleil disparut soudainement cachée par de lourds vitraux.

"Harry !!! On voit plus rien."

"… et c'est bien mieux ainsi."

Le hurlement du loup déchira l'air, il gratta la porte trois fois puis s'éloigna.

"… il... il est parti ?"

Red échangea un regard avec Wolfgang et ils fermèrent leurs yeux pour humer l'air.

"Recul…"

L'un des vitraux explosa, le loup bondit dans leur salon et Max sauta de joie, elle était recouverte par les éclats de verres :

"J'AI APPRIVOISÉ UN LOUP !!!"

"Règle 1 : on n'adopte pas un animal qui fait la taille d'une voiture. PS : c'est aussi valable pour les peluches, Michael. Règle 2 : on n'apprivoise pas un animal sauvage."

"Il s'appelle Rex." précisa Max. "Je lui ai donné un nom, je suis super méga émotionnellement impliquée."

"Non."

"C'est mon anniversaire."

"C'est vrai..."

"Je ne peux déjà pas ramener Frank."

"Mmmh…"

"Il restera dans ma Pierre d'Invocation."

Bang - Bang - Bang : la queue de Rex martela fortement le sol, il se roula au sol et une langue baveuse tomba sur ses babines.

"C'est un loup, Red. UN LOUP !!!" supplia Max.

"Bon… c'est d'accord."

Rex se releva, tout content et fourra son nez dans le sac de farine avant d'éternuer. Ses yeux s'éluminèrent et il plongea entièrement dans le sac, ses pattes envoyèrent de la farine sur tous les murs.

"MAAAX !!! Range Rex immédiatement dans ta Pierre."

"Ah mais j'ai jamais dit que je savais le faire."

"Red, fais quelque chose."

La louve releva ses manches, enjamba le sac de farine et plaqua le loup au sol.

"Gouziii gouzaaa, bienvenue dans la famille !"

"Mais pas çaaa…"

**-Fin du 31ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	32. Lueur de la lune

**Chapitre 32 :**

**Lueur**** de la lune**

"C'est quoi ce machin ?" demanda Harry en rentrant dans sa chambre, ce soir-là.

Un petit paquet brillant flottait doucement au-dessus de son lit, un écriteau était posé sur les draps avec écrit "pour mon frère, de la part de Max"

"Ouvre-le…" proposa gentiment Max.

"ALERTE À LA BOMBE !!! ALERTE À LA BOOOMBE !!!" hurla Harry en invoquant un sceau d'eau géant.

"Et moi qui essayait d'être sympa..." grogna Max.

Rex rentra dans la pièce, s'ébroua longuement et se dirigea droit sur le paquet mystérieux.

"Touche pas à ça, c'est à moi !!!" dit Harry en ouvrant son cadeau précipitamment.

Il referma sa main sur un caillou luminescent.

"Kesakooo ?!"

"C'est une Veilleuse-Panique, elle se déclenche quand son propriétaire fait une crise de panique : si tu la garde dans ta poche, elle volera devant tes yeux en diffusant une douce lumière. Ça calme… euh..." elle évita de dire 'les enfants' et préféra conclure par "les claustrophobes."

"Oh."

"C'est ton cadeau d'anniversaire."

"Ah ?! Je croyais que c'était Frank mon cadeau !"

"Non, lui c'était juste la diversion."

Ne pas dévoiler devant tout le monde un moment de faiblesse sentimentale. C'était la règle numéro 1 de la Meute… mais cette règle change constamment selon les besoins du scénario. Ou peut-être n'y a-t-il aucune règle. Choisissez ce que vous préférez…

"La prochaine fois, si tu pouvais éviter une diversion qui DÉVORE les gens..."

"Ah bah non. C'est plus marrant."

Max rangea son katana sous son lit. Max rangea son katana sous son lit. Max rangea son katana sous son lit. Max rangea son katana sous son lit. Max rangea son katana sous son lit. Max rangea son katana sous son lit.

[Ceci n'est pas un bug, elle a juste beaucoup trop de katana]

"Désolé pour ton cadeau…"

"J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un katana. Je n'ai même pas besoin de trouver une excuse pour en avoir six !"

"De toutes les manières, personne n'aurait pu t'offrir un cadeau à la hauteur de Red."

"AAAH CETTE HORREUR !!!"

"Je ne parle pas de ta robe."

"… Je sais."

Ils regardèrent le ciel s'assombrir par la fenêtre de leur chambre, la lune n'était pas encore levée mais ça ne saurait tarder. Pleine, évidemment.

"Pas trop stressée ?"

"Moi ?! Pfff, tu parle, je ne stresse JAAAMAIS."

"Aïe, c'est pire que ce que j'avais imaginé."

"Arrêteuh !!! Puisque je te dis que je ne stresse PAAAS."

"Ouais ouais, c'est ça. Je te conn... AÏE !!!" elle lui avait frappé la tête. "J'avais prévu ça. AÏE ! Ça aussi... Outch. Ok, celle-là je l'avais pas vu venir."

"On descend ensemble ?" demanda-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête, glissa la Veilleuse-Panique au fond de sa poche et ils quittèrent la chambre. Michael les attendait en haut des marches, Logium et Praesepe étaient au rez-de-chaussée en train de boire une tisane avec Red et Wolfgang comme si de rien n'était.

"Euh... Vous n'avez pas l'impression d'avoir oublié un truc ?!"

"Mmmh ? T'as raison, ça manque un peu de sucre..." commenta Logium.

"Hérétique." critiqua son jumeau.

"Roooh, recommence pas !!!"

Le trio infernal secoua la tête et pointa le ciel.

"Jolie nuit." constata Red avec un sourire radieux. "Je suis bien heureuse que tout ça soit terminé... C'était douloureux."

"Terminé ? Terminé ?" répéta Max. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'terminé' ???"

"Argh, évite d'en parler." supplia Wolfgang. "CERTAINS loup-garou n'ont pas un potionniste de talent pour leur fournir une potion tue-loup efficace."

"Les potions de Rogue !" crièrent Harry, Max et Michael. Ce dernier rajouta : "Mes ailes s'en souviennent encore... Comment avais-je pu oublier ?!"

"Ne sois pas idiot, Wolfy. Je vais t'en donner une dose…"

"Il t'en a donné pour deux ?!"

"Non mais j'ai pleiiins de flacons." répondit Red en mettant une grosse malette sur la table.

Elle l'ouvrit, donna un flacon à Wolfgang et attrapa le sien... Max quant à elle s'était effondré sur un fauteuil et buvait la tisane directement dans le goulot, sans se soucier de sa langue qui brûlait ni de ses tremblements entre la frustration, le chagrin et la colère.

"Vide." constata Wolfgang.

"Ah oui, j'ai tendance à tout mélanger... Il a étiqueté les flacons : je vais boire celui d'Août, cherche Septembre dans le... le..." elle s'arrêta. "Oooh merde !"

"Quoi ?"

"C'est la dernière lune de l'année et il se réfère au calendrier scolaire. Je n'ai qu'une seule potion..."

Max releva la tête, elle avait commencé à manger les herbes de la tisane pour détendre ses nerfs. La scène prenait une tournure intéressante…

"QUI se réfère au calendrier scolaire ?!"

"Les étudiants, leurs parents, les professeurs…" énuméra Michael.

Red secoua la malette et trouva enfin la potion tue-loup. Wolfgang soupira et se leva, prêt à transplaner AVANT la transformation (c'est mieux).

"Attends, prends-la." dit Red.

"Quoi ?! Non, non, c'est bon. J'ai une pièce sécurisée dans mon appartement : entièrement matelassée et tout…"

"Et moi j'ai un singe, un castor, un hibou et depuis tout récemment, un magnifique renard."

"Non mais je..." poursuivit Wolfgang.

"Pars. Maintenant. C'est un ordre."

"… ok. T'es flippante parfois."

Max le poussa très très trèèès loin et lui demanda de ne plus jamais revenir s'immiscer dans leur famille. Il transplana, Harry et Michael échangèrent un regard lourd de sens puis ils hochèrent la tête.

"Harry, tu gardes les p'tits louveteaux ?"

"Oui Cap'tain !" répondit-il en faisant le salut militaire.

"Et j'aimerai retrouver cette maison en un seul morceau..."

"Ah ?! Il faut que je fasse péter tous les murs qui séparent les pièces ??? Ça va être long mais c'est faisable."

"PAS DANS CE SENS LÀÀÀ !!!" dit-elle avant que la première lueur de la lune ne soit visible dans le ciel.

Tout son corps se mit à trembler, Logium la poussa dans la cheminée et Praesepe attrapa une poignée de poudre. Michael s'engouffra dans la cheminée sous sa forme d'hibou et un petit renard sautilla joyeusement vers eux.

"Amusez-vous bien !" dit Harry quand ils disparurent.

"C'est quoi ce bordel ?!"

Il se retourna et tomba nez-à-nez avec Harold. Le Womatou (qui s'appelait Womatou) avait tout vu et les deux vampires étaient blêmes (plutôt pas mal quand on n'a pas de circulation sanguine).

"Ça risque d'être une longue nuit..."

**-Fin du 32ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	33. Alerte pourpre ! Alerte pourpre !

**Chapitre 33 :**

**Alerte pourpre !!! Alerte pourpre !!!**

"QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CETTE HORREUR ?!" cria Michael ce matin-là.

"Gnééé ?!" répondit Max en replongeant directement la tête dans sa soupe miso, épuisée par sa première nuit en renard.

"Moins fort, Michael." supplia Red. "On n'est pas tous des insomniaques en série."

Ça faisait dix minutes qu'elle tartinait sa confiture sur une paire de mocassins mais personne n'était assez réveillé à cette table pour s'en rendre compte.

"C'EST PAS MON KETCHUP, c'est un ersatz !!!" hurla le Serdaigle en vidant le contenu du tube dans l'évier. "Je veux MON ketchup, il est hors de question que j'avale ce truc. C'est indigeste !!!"

"Oh pitié. Ça recommence." gémit Red.

"REEED !!!" poursuivit Michael en tremblant de la tête aux pieds. "Je... je... je crois que je fais une crise de... de... de MANQUE !!!"

"C'est exactement le même ketchup, ils ont juste changé l'emballage."

"Je veux mon ketchup, c'est pas le bon ketchup. Je veux mon ket…"

Harry rentra dans la cuisine, leva les yeux pour compter le nombre de fourchette au plafond et déduit que c'était une matinée calme. Il osa pénétrer en zone de guerre.

"KEEETCHUUUP !!!"

"Encore ?!" s'écria Harry.

Red lui jeta un regard lourd de sens et il attrapa de quoi se préparer une tartine aux oeufs de saumon soupoudrée de cacao avant de battre en retraite.

"N'Y ALLEZ PAS, N'Y ALLEZ PAS !!!" hurla-t-il en faisant de grands gestes vers Harold et Cecil. "Alerte pourpre !!! Alerte pourpre !!!"

"Y'a plus de ketchup ?!" releva Harold.

Le polyhandicapé porta son sifflet dans la bouche et souffla pour faire venir Womatou, il enjamba l'animal et fit monter Harold à l'arrière. Ce dernier ajusta sa ceinture à la taille et attrapa trois grenades, il arma son pistolet à ressort d'une potion paralysante et s'entoura d'un bouclier d'alchimie.

"On est prêt." assura Harold.

Harry mordit dans sa tartine avant d'hocher la tête, satisfait. Il avait laissé sa baguette à l'étage mais ce n'est pas comme s'il en avait vraiment besoin... n'est-ce pas ?!

Ils entrèrent dans la cuisine.

Bang ! Pouf ! Flap-flap…

"Qu'est-ce que..." commença Harry, interloqué.

Deux hiboux venaient de se prendre leur fenêtre en pleine face, le troisième était bloqué par un paquet géant et le quatrième s'était endormi mais il continuait à battre des ailes sans pouvoir entrer chez eux, complètement naze comme s'il avait volé sur place pendant plusieurs jours.

"Ah ?!" bailla Red, elle arrêta de tartiner ses chaussures. "La brèche mensuelle vient de s'ouvrir, c'est notre courrier."

"Mensuelle ?" répéta Harry. "Est-ce que tu as laissé ces hiboux en-dehors du dôme pendant des jours et des jours ???"

"Mesures de sécurité." répondit Red.

"Pas étonnant qu'ils soient crevé !"

À peine la fenêtre fut-elle déverrouillée que les quatre pauvres oiseaux se jettèrent dans le bol de Skaro pour boire son lait et dans la gamelle de Ganondorf pour manger ses croquettes.

"C'est uniquement pour vous protéger."

"Ah ouais ?! Et c'est pour nous protéger que Wolfgang peut se téléporter ici à volonté ???"

"Non mais lui c'est différent, il m'apporte des rapports pour notre boulot..."

"Oooh oui, Wolfy." murmura Harold d'une voix effeminée. "Viens m'apporter tes rapports. Mmmh…"

Il se prit un bon litre de pudding dans les cheveux mais ne regretta rien, c'était trop drôle.

"Hibou 1, il vient de Poudlard et apporte du courrier à Logium et Praesepe Belzebut, Michael P. Parker, Harry et Max Black." récita Red en leur distribuant leur lettre. "Ah ?! Il y a aussi une lettre pour Harold et Ceci…"

"Donne-moi ça !" ordonna Harold en lui arrachant l'enveloppe des mains avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

Toute la Meute diurne colla son oreille contre le mur en étant le plus discret possible (c'est-à-dire que le silence soudain ne l'était pas du tout).

"Putain de Directeur foireux de mes couilles !!!" hurla Harold. "Je pourrais pulvériser votre école de merde et je battrai la moitié de vos étudiants sans sourciller, Cecil s'occuperait de l'autre moitié."

Le salon explosa. L'escalier aussi. Reste-t-il des chambres ? Quelques instants plus tard, la maison se reconstitua à l'identique. Le salon sauta, encore. L'escalier ne dura pas tellement plus longtemps. Y-a-t-il encore des chambres ?

"Merdeuuuh !!!" hurla Harold avant de chanter "Un jour, je serai le meilleur sorcier, je me batterai sans répit ! Je ferai tout pour être vainqueur et gagner tout les défis !!! Je parcourerai l'Écosse entière, traquant avec espoir, votre École et vos mystères, le secret de vos Pouvoirs !!!"

Red, Max et Michael s'étaient endormi contre le mur, Harry les réveilla avec un seau d'eau avant de se protéger avec une poêle.

"Max, j'ai tes cadeaux en otage." cria-t-il en montrant le courrier restant. "Cessez le feu et tout se passera bien."

"JAMAIS !!!" répliqua Michael en lui sautant sauvagement dessus.

"… alors je suppose que CE ketchup ne t'intéresse pas ?!"

"Où… où… où est-ce que tu as trouvé ça ?!" murmura le nerd, des étoiles dans les yeux.

"J'ai su qu'ils allaient changer l'emballage alors j'ai racheté tout les stocks disponibles." répondit Harry. "Je suis la seule personne au monde à posséder ce ketchup. Tu sais ce que ça signifie..."

"Ô Grand et Puissant Harry, je ferai tout pour vous servir."

"Je préfère ça."

**-Fin du 33ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	34. Livres interdits

**Chapitre 34 :**

**Livres interdits**

"Oh mon doux ketchup… Mon tendre et merveilleux ketchup... Red, pose ce flingue immédiatement ! Chuuut, gentil ketchup, n'ai pas peur…"

"Alooors…" soupira Harry, exaspéré en ouvrant le paquet du deuxième hibou. "Celui-ci est de la part d'Hermione pour notre anniversaire."

_\- Chers Harry et Max,_

_Joyeux anniversaire._

_J'espère que vous allez bien._

_J'ignore si vous avez déjà reçu la lettre de Drago alors je ne vais pas en dire trop mais on se verra très prochainement._

_J'ai trouvé ce cadeau dans un magasin de Comics moldu, ça va vous plaire, je pense…_

_Hermione. -_

_\- PS : n'oubliez pas de rédiger vos rédactions et surtout celle du Professeur Rogue, il nous demande au moins un mètre de parchemin et de sacrées conversions ! -_

Harry oublia de lever les yeux au ciel et déballa le paquet : deux paires de baguettes chinoises en forme de...

"SABRE LASER !!!" hurlèrent les jumeaux Black.

Red et Michael échangèrent un regard paniqué avant de s'enfuir. Loin. Très très loin. Et vite. Très très vite.

"Tin tin tin, tin tadin, tin tadin !!!"

"Ziiiou !!! Ziiiou !!!"

Le bol de riz s'écrasa contre la vitre, heurta la poignée et s'écrasa au sol. Harry posa un pied dans le bol, tomba en arrière et se rattrapa sur la poignée de la fenêtre... qui craqua. Il roula jusqu'à la plaque de cuisson, se releva en appuyant sur les boutons et alluma le feu. Pendant ce temps-là, Max s'était pété la gueule contre le four, s'était rattrapé sur les torchons et... ils s'enflammèrent. BOUM !!!

"C'est... fini ?!" demanda Red, en passant la tête dans la cuisine.

Bang ! Splash ! Paf !

"On... On repassera plus tard."

Il fallut deux heures, trois menaces de mort et quatre prises de karaté pour ramener le calme sur la maison. Il ne restait plus que deux lettres et un paquet : de la part de Drago Malfoy et de la part de... Red Wood ?!

"Sérieusement !!!"

"Ah, il est arrivé..." chantonna Red avant de se faire fusiller par trois sorciers furieux. "Hé ho, vous n'êtes pas les seuls à être handicapés des sentiments."

"Vas crever."

"Moi aussi, je vous aime, les enfants."

"On n'est pas des enf… oooh !!!"

Harry lâcha le paquet, son coeur avait fait un looping dans sa poitrine et ses mains tremblaient. Max avait enfoncé ses deux baguettes dans les narines et faisait du rodéo sur le dos de Michael qui criait "cui-cui ! cui-cui !".

"C'est… c'est... c'est…"

"Oui, vous avez réussit les entraînements." assura Red. "Je vous donne accès..."

"AUX LIVRES INTERDITS !!!"

Harry, Max et Michael réalisèrent un peu tard qu'ils avaient accès aux livres, tous les trois, en même temps. Et il était HORS DE QUESTION de partager, fractionner et échanger. Non, non, bien sûr que non : chacun voulait tout et immédiatement.

"Je... vais cueillir des fraises et des framboises pour le goûter." indiqua Red avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Non, elle n'avait pas peur des explosions… Après tout, ce n'était qu'une sorte de ponctuation, pour eux. Ce qu'elle craignait, c'était surtout…

"REEED !!! C'EST QUOI ÇAAA ?! TU T'ES FICHU DE NOUS ???"

… ça.

Elle s'approcha d'eux par la fenêtre, évita la poêle et invoqua une langue de feu pour les immobiliser avant de devoir esquiver un fer à cheval, une grosse langue baveuse de loup et... et...

"Owww, il est trop mimiii ce panda."

Bang ! Elle ne regretta rien.

"Explique-nous. Maintenant !"

"Je vous donne accès aux livres interdits, comme convenu. Il se trouve que ces livres interdits, c'est..."

"DU PORNO !!!" hurla Harry qui essayait de se nettoyer les yeux avec sa brosse à dent. "On ne file pas du pornos à des enfants !!!"

"Je croyais que vous n'étiez pas des enf…"

"COMMENT MON CERVEAU VA POUVOIR SE DÉVELOPPER NORMALEMENT APRÈS CETTE INDÉCENCE ?!"

"C'est juste du sexe…"

"AAARGH !!!"

"Vous vous attendiez à quoi ?!"

"Des grimmoires de magie noire… Des invocations démoniaques… Un truc normal, quoi !"

Max feuilletait les livres avec le visage blafard et un sourire tremblant sur les lèvres, Michael regardait au-dessus de son épaule, la bouche légèrement ouverte.

"Tu les as contaminé !!!" cria Harry.

"Ça finit par arriver, je préfère être là pour m'assurer que tout se passe correctement."

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, mes amis; je vais purifier votre âme par le FEU !!!"

Max releva la tête en entendant le dernier mot et brandit l'un des livres pour se protéger. En moins d'une seconde, la totalité des livres interdits furent réduits en cendres.

"Voilà, c'est mieux." assura-t-il. "Tout est normal. Pas de sexe. Pas d'amour. Pas de sentiment. Nor-mal."

"Faut vraiment lui payer une thérapie…" commenta Max.

"… ça devient urgent." confirma Michael.

**-Fin du 34ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	35. Rendez-vous

**Chapitre 35 :**

**Rendez-vous**

-_ Manoir Malfoy, le 17 Juillet 2000._

_À l'intention des Héritiers de la branche slave de la Noble Famille des Black,_

_Lord Lucius Abraxas Malfoy et son héritier Drago Lucius Malfoy vous convient au Chemin de Traverse pour effectuer les achats de fournitures scolaires le 1er Août à 10h, à l'entrée de l'allée des Embrumes._

_Dans l'attente de votre réponse, veuillez agréer, Héritiers Black, notre considération distinguée._

_Lord Lucius Abraxas Malfoy et son Héritier, Drago Malfoy. -_

_\- PS : Soyez discrets à ce propos, nous ne voudrions pas qu'un ou une né-moldu ait ouïe dire de notre rencontre. -_

"Ôte-moi d'un doute, chère soeur... Le 1er Août, c'est aujourd'hui ?"

"Tout à fait."

"Nous venons de rater notre premier échange formel avec Lucius Malfoy."

"Effectivement."

"Et pour couronner le tout, on est déjà en retard..."

"Exactement."

"Caca d'hippogriffe en rut !!!"

"J'aurai pas dit mieux."

Ils échangèrent un regard et se ruèrent vers la cheminée. Red les rattrapa avant qu'ils ne trouvent un moyen de se téléporter loin d'ici. Elle avait mis la Poudre de Cheminette sous un puissant verrou mais… on n'est jamais trop prudent.

"Où est-ce que vous croyez aller, comme ça ?!"

"Baaah… on a rendez-vous y'a dix minutes."

"Je sais, j'ai entendu. Vous vous êtes regardé ?!"

Harry regarda Max : cheveux bleus ébourriffés, le visage recouvert de cendres, son survêtement bleu était à peine attaché et il lui manquait… ses chaussures. Ah.

Max regarda Harry : giclées de ketchup sur les mains ressemblant fortement à du sang, le regard prédateur et... elle arrêta de le regarder, ça la faisait toujours flipper. Ok.

"Max, vas mettre ta jolie rob…"

"AAAAAH !!!"

Effrayée, elle alla se réfugier dans le placard sous l'évier. Inspirer. Expirer. AAAAAH !!! Caaalme… Caaalme… AAAH !!!

"Maaax… Sors de là."

"Je ne veux pas enfiler ce truc !" exigea-t-elle.

"Ok, sors. J'ai une idée..."

Tremblante, elle rampa en dehors de sa cachette et... Red lui palpa le corps.

"Mon humiliation est calculée ou quoi ?!"

Red palpa Harry qui lutta très fort pour ne pas lui envoyer un puissant coup de pieds dans le ventre. La Louve passa sa main sur le haut des cheveux noirs aux mèches auburn d'Harry et glissa jusqu'à la tignasse bleue de Max avant d'hocher la tête d'un air satisfait.

"Vous faites la même taille."

"QUOIII ??? Je suis mille fois plus grande que le nain." affirma Max.

"Tu veux que je lui passe des vêtements ?"

"Il lui faudrait une tenue officielle, masculine."

"J'ai ça en réserve."

"HÉ HOOO !!! VOUS M'ÉCOUTEZ ??? Je suis en train de me plaindre..."

"T'as du bleu ?"

"On peut colorer le noir avec un coup de baguette."

"Parfait. N'oubliez pas vos bagues, auriculaire."

"Évidemment."

"AAARGH MAIS ÉCOUTEZ-MOIII !!!"

"Michael va vouloir venir. Logium et Praesepe doivent acheter leurs fournitures aussi... Les vampires dorment. Je ne suis pas sûre que les commerces acceptent les womatou. Harold viendra, je pense."

Harry avait ligoté Max, il était en train de la pousser dans l'escalier. Ce n'était peut-être pas son idée la plus brillante mais il était hors de question qu'il avoue sa faiblesse en changeant d'avis, ça aurait été plus simple de descendre des vêtements que de monter une Max enragée. Tant pis.

"Rendez-vous dans y'a deux minutes, on part dans cinq minutes à partir de là."

"Ouais, rendez-vous dans trois minutes, en fait." calcula Harry.

"Oui bon ok…" grommela Red. "Rendez-vous dans trois minutes, si ça te fait plaisir de tout complexifier."

**-Fin du 35ème chapitre-**

**-Fin du Livre 1,5 : Le Retour de la Meute-**

**…à suivre dans...**

**Livre 2 : Le Pouvoir de la Chambre**


	36. Livre 2 : Le Pouvoir de la Chambre

**Livre 2 : Le Pouvoir de la Chambre**

**Résumé :**

Harry, Max, Michael, Hermione et Drago rentrent en 2ème année ! "La Chambre des Secrets a été ouverte. Ennemis de l'Héritier prenez Garde..." Mais surtout, faites gaffe aux Nargoles !

**Extrait du chapitre 1 :**

"Tu te ramolli, fils."

"Le thé était froid."

"J'ai cru comprendre."

"J'avais soif."

"Refreine tes instincts bestiaux et laisse l'elfe effectuer ses punitions, tu compromet le dressage."

Drago lutta fort pour ne pas répliquer un vulgaire "gnagnagna" et préféra incliner la tête en marque de respect. L'elfe réapparu, versa le thé et rajouta une assiette remplie de scones et autres pâtisseries.

"J'avais juste demandé des scones, vas-t'en."

Lucius claqua sa langue sur son palais et vérifia l'heure sur l'horloge en acajou.

"Il ne reste plus qu'une minute avant la livraison du courrier. Tu sais ce que ça signifie."

Drago pâlit.

Lucius était furieux que les Black n'ait pas daigné répondre à son invitation et sans doute tenait-il réellement à leur alliance car il leur avait accordé le délais maximum…

Le hibou Grand-Duc s'engouffra par la fenêtre ouverte du salon de thé d'été et lâcha deux lettres : le Ministère et… Severus Rogue. Merde.

"Bien. Très bien. Aucune réponse." constata Lucius Malfoy, il se leva.

"Peut-être qu'ils viendront quand même..." essaya Drago.

"Peu importe qu'ils viennent ou non. Je veux que tu changes tes fréquentations. Ça commencera dès aujourd'hui, Théodore Nott et Pansy Parkinson seront sur le Chemin de Traverse."

Drago ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer… il n'avait aucun argument. Il ferma la bouche et baissa la tête.

"Oui, Père."

**…à suivre dans…**

**Livre 2 : Le Pouvoir de la Chambre**


End file.
